Second Chance of a Lifetime
by alighthawk
Summary: As a Old Shrinemaster ponders of how his life turned out, his one regret returns.
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics. All others were thought of by me. Any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

** Author's notes: This story takes place many years after "No Need for Conclusions", but with one exception…. ENJOY!!

Second Chance of a Lifetime: by alighthawk

Part One:

As the sun beamed down at the Okayama countryside, its rays baking the ground and all living things under it, a young Shinto priest was concluding his daily routine of sweeping and maintaining the Temple grounds when an ancient voice bellowed out.

"Did you finish sweeping the stairs?"

"Yes Grandfather."

"Did you clean the grounds around the family graves?"

"Yes Grandfather."

"Did you call about Mrs. Hasegawa about the wedding ceremony for her daughter next week?" 

"Yes Grandfather, I reminded her twice."

"How about…?"

"The seminar in Tokyo? All taken care off. Really Gramps, I'm not totally dense you know."

"I know that Katsuhito, but since time's getting short, I just wanted to make sure that you're prepared to take over for when I'm gone."

"Grandfather, please don't say that. Professor Washu said you have time left."

"Kats, despite of what Washu says, I know my time on this world is limited, or my name isn't Tenchi Masaki."

    ********************************

On the base of the stone stairways that led to the Masaki Shrine, a lone figure stood alone, wrapped in her thoughts and uncertain on what to do next. _It's been so many years. I wonder if he remembers me? Hell, he may not even want to see me if he does, but I promised myself that I will confront him and tell him everything before he goes. _

As she looked up towards the Shrine, a teardrop streaked down from her right eye. Her heart began to beat faster as she proceeded to climb the steps, hoping that the long overdue reunion would turn out all right.

_ ******************************** _

The year was 2067 and as eighty-six year old Tenchi Masaki sat outside the small modest shrine office, he watched his grandson Katsuhito Masaki performed his daily chores. As always, he looked up at the noon sky, trying to see straight through the clear blue color as if he could penetrate the layers of atmosphere and gaze upon the whole universe. Random thoughts were going through his mind; questioning of what was or what could have been. Then he sighed and put his head down as if the Gods weren't answering him today.

As Kats was finishing cleaning the top of the stone steps, he spotted the lone figure coming towards him. He couldn't make out the face because the person was wearing a black cloak with the hood covering her head. But he could tell by her walk and body language that it was a young woman.

"Yes, can I help you madam?"

The woman raised her head. She was wearing shades, but she also had two long tendrils of hair flowing down to her chest. Her skin had a light complexion, but he couldn't tell for sure because of the hood covering the rest of her features. As she got up to the top of the stairs, he realized that she was quite tall for a woman, and suddenly noticed her hair has an unusual color, a sort of bluish-silver color. He seen that color somewhere before, but couldn't quite place it. 

The woman paused for a second, then glanced at the young priest with a smile, "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for the priest."

"Well, that would be me I guess." Replied Kats.

"No dear, I meant the 'old' priest, Tenchi Masaki."

"Oh, you mean Grandpa. Well, uh, he's right there by the shrine office. Was he expecting you?"

"No…No he sure isn't. But I'm here to see him anyway."

"Well, let me escort you to him. Say, I don't recall seeing you around here before. Are you a friend of Grandfather's?"

"Let just say I'm an old friend that he hasn't seen in many years." Replied the cloaked woman.

_For someone who's an old friend of gramps, she looks well preserved. I wonder where do they know each other? _Kats thought to himself. He had been a priest for five years under his grandfather tutelage, and during that time he never recalled seeing this woman before. By the look of her face, she couldn't be much older than her mid-twenties. _This ought to be interesting. _

As the two approached the office, the elder Masaki looked up and saw the cloaked figure coming towards him. He couldn't make out whom it was, but a strange sensation overcame him as if this was a familiar person. His face had a puzzled expression as Kats pointed him out and stood behind as the figure slowly came up to the office steps.

"Yes miss? Can I be of some assistance?" Tenchi politely asked.

Then the woman raised her left hand and lowered her hood, revealing her long cyan mane. Her right hand came up and removed her shades, displaying a long forgotten sight that Tenchi thought he would never see again. As his eyes became fixated on the golden eyes that belonged to the woman he knew from long ago, he stuttered out the name that hasn't been spoken for decades: "R-R-Ryoko?!?"

"H-Hello my Tenchi. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She said, as she tried to overcome the nervousness that kept her jittery. 

*******************************

"GRANDPA!! Are you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost!!" Katsuhito ran over as the elder Masaki had just received the biggest shock of his life after so many years.

"I'm…okay Kats. Please help me up." Tenchi motioned to his grandson as he tried to get up from the office front steps. Ryoko stood there, wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

"I'm sorry, Tenchi. I didn't mean to surprise you like this, but I just had to come and see you."

"Surprise me? SURPRISE ME?!? Ryoko, it's been sixty-eight years that I last saw you. Sixty-eight years of wondering what happened to you. Were you dead? Were you mad at me? Now all of the sudden you just appear from out of the blue. WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU?!?"

"Grandpa calm down. Getting worked up like this isn't good for your condition. I'm sure Ms. Ryoko has her reasons for coming now. Right ma'am?" Kats looked back at Ryoko who was visibly shaken after Tenchi's outburst. This was something she had hoped to avoid, but now there was no way around it.

The cyan beauty dropped to both knees as she reached for Tenchi's right hand. Her eyes were swelled up, ready to burst into tears. Sixty-eight years of staying away from the one thing she loved more than the universe was looking at her with confusion and anger. She tried to gather her wits before she could look at his weathered face. As she looked up, her golden orbs gazed deeply into his soft eyes. Despite the passage of time, his brown eyes were still warm and loving. She then recovered and started to spin her tale.

"Tenchi please let me explain. I know you're angry and confused right now, but try to understand what I'm about to say." She pleaded to her old love. The old shrine master looked back at her angelic face, seeing the pain in her eyes and in her voice. Whatever secrets or feelings she was holding were ready to be let out. He motioned Kats to step away while he carefully sat down again, hoping to regain his composure. 

Once he calmed down, he again gazed into those beautiful golden eyes of hers. He never thought he'd see such beauty again and now that time was running short, he began to feel emotions that he thought were locked away forever in the far reaches of his soul.

"I'm sorry Ryoko, I didn't mean to scold you like that, but you have to understand that this is all a shock to me right now. To see you like this again, still young and beautiful. It's as if the gods have decided to answer a old riddle that I never thought would be solved." With that the old prince couldn't help but start to cry.

Ryoko got up and sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around in a gentle, loving embrace as Tenchi placed his head on her chest. Despite the passage of time and age, she still felt the bond between them and the emotions that stirred within her as well.

"Ryoko, why have you come back after all these years?" He finally asked.

"Because Washu told me what's going to happen soon. I needed to see you and confront you about a lot of things as well as telling you why I never came back."

              *****************************

"You saw Washu? When was this?"

"About six months ago. I've been keeping touch with her from time to time, but the last time she told me about your condition. Are you really dying Tenchi?"

"Yes, from what she told me from her examination, as well as the doctors from both Earth and Jurai had also concluded. It's some rare form of cancer and there's little they can do about it. But tell me, what happen to you Ryoko? Why didn't you come back to me? The last thing I remembered was you escorting the royal knights and myself off at the royal palace on Jurai when I had to face Kagato. I remembered you being injured as I ran into the palace to save Ayeka. I never thought in my wildest dreams that it would be the final time I saw you." 

Ryoko broke away as she began to relive those painful moments. " To tell you the truth Tenchi, I thought I wasn't going to survive the voyage myself. Right after you took off, I left Jurai with Ryo-Ohki for deep space. What you didn't know was that the wound I suffered from Kagato was almost fatal. Only Nagi knew the extent of the damage, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let you go unless I could get you out of there and help you in some way."

"That was foolish Ryoko. Kamidake told me later about the injury he saw with Azaka. You could have died. But where did you go?"

"Well basically, I was dying and figured that was it. I remembered saying your name over and over until I passed out. If anything, I knew you'd find a way to kill that bastard and free Ayeka. But as I lay unconscious, Ryo-Ohki started scanning for any habitable planet that supported life. It was then she found Ryuten, a planet in a nearby system that was similar to Jurai. She headed straight for it and landed on some continent that had little humanoid life. It was there that she converted herself to stasis chamber."

"Stasis chamber? Ryo-Ohki could do that?" Tenchi looked amazed as he hung on to every word Ryoko was saying.

"Yeah, it's rather hard to explain, but basically she placed the command center into a stasis field, sort of putting me in suspended animation. Then she converted the nearby sun's solar energy to photonic energy, which is basis of my powers. Normally I heal quickly, but the injury Kagato left me was too much for me to rejuvenate. With Ryo-Ohki's help though, she fed me enough energy to recover, but it was weeks before I woke up."

"Ok, that explains why you didn't come back to Jurai right away, but…oh where are my manners? Katsuhito, go inside and get Ryoko something to drink." Ordered the old man as Kats jumped up. He was really getting into the former space pirate's story.

"Ok Grandfather, but could you hold that thought Ms. Ryoko? I don't want to miss the good stuff."

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll tell you more about it later. What's there to drink?"

"Uhmm, lemonade I think. Is that all right?" Asked the young priest.

"Sure, that'll be fine. Don't forget one for gramps here." Ryoko let out a smile when she spoke. She was starting to get comfortable with Tenchi once more, which usually meant that she would tease him whenever possible; even at his advanced age.

"Gramps? As I recall, you're a lot older than me, despite your looks."

"Yeah but remember Tenchi, the age ratio of the average Earthling as compared to someone in the Galactic Union is 12 years to one. Which means that I only aged about five years since you saw me last."

"And I must say, time has certainly agreed with you. You still look beautiful as the day I first saw you." Reminisced Tenchi. Ryoko couldn't help but blushed at the comment. What she wouldn't have given to hear that when her love was still a young man. 

"Oh Tenchi, that's very sweet of you to say that. Too bad this wasn't seven decades ago."

"Tell me about it. * ahem* anyway, you still didn't explain what happened to you after you woke up."

"Well, I decided to head for Jurai to confront you & Ayeka. I know you did what you had to do, but there was no way in hell I was going to give you up without a fight. Sure enough, as I scanned through the galactic media channels, they showed Ayeka being named regent for the royal family until she was to be married. At first I was sad. I thought you were to be her consort, but then I realized that she would only be named regent if you didn't accept the crown. Right there I had Ryo-Ohki raced back towards Earth. I wanted to be sure you were still there and maybe finally tell you how much I loved you."

"But Ryoko, you didn't come back. When I told Ayeka that I wasn't accepting the throne, she knew that I was rejecting her as well." 

"So you were never in love with Ayeka at any time?"

Tenchi paused to think about it, "I thought I did at one time, when she first came to Earth. I thought that being in love with a princess was a grand thing, but as time went on and you girls stayed around, I had a change of heart."

"And when did this happened?" Ryoko asked with curiosity all over her face. 

"By the time we reached the old abandoned palace where Kagato ambushed us, Ayeka confronted me about accepting the throne, and that she can be near me always. I realized right there that my heart wasn't for the throne nor for her. I did love her dearly, but only as a friend or a close relative." 

"Well that explains for you going back to Earth. I guess the others stayed away also?" Inquired Ryoko.

"Sasami had no choice but to stay with Ayeka. It would be many years before I saw either of them again. Mihoshi and Kiyone got promoted to high rank positions in the Galaxy Police. I saw them from time to time when their schedule permitted it. The only one that actually came back was Washu, about a couple of months after she got kicked out of the Science Academy. She was lonely as I was when none of you girls came back, but a funny thing happened. She and Grandpa grew close with each other. Now as far I can remember, nothing intimate really happened, but they seemed to be happy and comfortable with each other. I guess it was one of those deep relationships that needed no words, but an understanding of each other. They stayed pretty close until he passed away years ago. After that Washu decided to head out into space again, but she always kept in touch with me, even today."

"Good ol' Washu, always dependable; except for her inventions sometimes. But I'm sorry about Yosho." Ryoko sighed. "He was a great man. He always treated me with respect, even when he knew my reputation and my past. Uh, when did he pass away?"

"Oh, it's been about thirty-three years I think. The whole town came up to pay their final respects. It was a pretty emotional ceremony."

"I'll bet. What about your father, Nobuyuki?"

"Dad passed on about fifteen years ago. He looked so peaceful on his deathbed. I guess he knew he was finally going to join my mother after so many years. I hope to look that peaceful when my time comes." 

Ryoko looked at Tenchi rather sadly when she heard that. _Is he in so much pain that he's looking forward to his death? _She thought as Katsuhito came out with the refreshments. "Here you go. Hope is cold enough for you"

Tenchi took both glasses of lemonade and placed his next to him on the steps. He passed the other to Ryoko as she tried not to look so sad in front of his presence. "Anything wrong Ryoko? You look kind of sullen all of the sudden."

"It's nothing really. Just thinking about the old days that's all."

"Then now maybe you can explain to me why you didn't contact me when you came back to Earth?"

               ******************************* 

"It was probably the hardest thing I ever did," Ryoko started to go back to the point of where she reached the Earth and was ready to return to Tenchi. " Ryo-Ohki got to Earth real quick and I was so excited with the prospect of falling into your arms again, but I decided to stay in orbit and just watch you from Ryo-Ohki's monitor." 

"Why you did that?" Tenchi asked.

"I wanted to see how you were getting around. To see how you were doing in school and at home without us girls falling over you." Ryoko got up and just looked up into the afternoon sky. Showing no emotion, she continued her tale.

"I remembered that time you told me that would be nice to have that normal life you once had; to have everything as it was before any of us showed up at your house." She turned around and looked back at the elder Masaki as tears started to swell up in her eyes, "Of course I think you said that to me because I annoyed you so much when we first met, you just wanted some peace and quiet without having six girls making life so complicated for you."

"Ryoko, I may have said that in the beginning because I didn't know any of you at first and I was scared like hell. But you should have known my perspective on the matter changed as I gotten to know everyone. But what does it have to do you not returning?"

"Tenchi my love, if Ayeka or any of the GP girls came back, I would have also…but as I kept watching you all day and seeing how well adjusted you were without a hint of sorrow or regret, I realized what 'normal' meant to you. If this what a normal life was to you, I felt that it was better that I didn't come back at all; to give you a clean slate so to speak." 

Tenchi just looked at Ryoko with such a confused look. Here he was listening for something that would led him to believe that maybe it was something he did to drive the space pirate away, but instead it turned out that she committed probably the most unselfish thing she ever did. Regardless of the pain it caused her. She wanted him to be happy and have a normal life, but to her it meant not being around her love. She came to the conclusion that the life he wished to lead wasn't something she could give him.

"Ryoko, I…"

"Tenchi! Please let me finish." She had finally gotten the courage to tell him everything and she wanted to and now she wanted to be able to finish it in its entirety. "I stayed in Earth's orbit for a couple of days, watching over you and deciding time after time if I wasn't making a hasty decision. But it occurred to me then that even if you didn't stay with Ayeka, what certainty did I have that you were going to choose me? I knew you liked me enough that you must have considered me a friend, but I couldn't bear the thought of waiting for you to choose for such a long time, so in the end I just left. It took me a long time to accept my decision. I wanted so badly to tell you how much I loved you and wanting to be with you always, but I felt this was the best for both of us. Tenchi, please believe me when I tell you that I'm so sorry that I never came back or even let you know where I was. I really felt that you needed to go on with your life without having to go through the 'carnival' again." 

Ryoko couldn't help but covered her face as the tears started to flow without constraint. Her long burden was being unloaded, but remembering that time had reopened the heartache and pain she endured as she finally left Earth's orbit and out of Tenchi's life. She was sobbing uncontrollably until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her for comfort.

"My God Ryoko, I can't believe you did that for me. I'm so sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt when I knew." Tenchi couldn't help but cry also as he stroked the cyan girl's hair. It was still soft despite its spiky appearance, and it had the slight scent of Jasmine. Now his heart had started to remember those old emotions and pain as well.

Katsuhito stood by the office door, having heard all this with such attentiveness and sadness. There were times when his Grandfather would look out into the evening sky and just stared at the stars for hours. He always assumed that maybe he was missing his grandmother and looking for some answers when he had that puzzled look from time to time.

_He was looking for her. All these years and he never forgot about her. The old fool never told her how much he loved her and he had to keep that to himself all this time. _Kats just sighed and went inside, not wanting to disturb the star-crossed lovers. 

                                      ******************************

After wiping away the tears from his face, Tenchi broke away from Ryoko with such a sad expression on his ancient face. He pulled a handkerchief out and gave it to her in order for her to wipe away her tears as well.

"Ryoko, it appears our decisions to hide our feelings from one another has cost us something, but it's been almost seven decades since then. We can't undo what's done, but now that you're here, let's make the best of our present situation shall we?" Tenchi tried putting up a smile so he could get the space pirate's mind into something more positive.

* sniff * "Yes you're right Tenchi. What's done is done, but we still have some time left. Let's say we try to catch up on each other lives since we last met." Ryoko managed to put up a slight smile, but her face was still showed some traces of sadness as they tried to move on. "How 'bout you starting off first?"

Tenchi paused for a minute. He wasn't sure where to begin, but figured to start all the way from the time he realized Ryoko and the girls weren't coming back.

"I guess things changed for me when I realized that nobody was coming back. Washu eventually did, but it wasn't the same. She came out of her lab less often than she used to and only when Grandpa coaxed her to. When I started college, I saw little of her and since she didn't love me like you and Ayeka did, our relationship had changed. Of course, when I realized that she and Grandpa were sort of fond of each other, I wasn't too worry about her well-being after that."

"Guess Yosho kept Washu in line since you didn't mentioned any explosions and runaway experiments she was performing." Ryoko chimed in. Tenchi could see that the conversation was starting to take her mind off of what could have been. "So college did you wonders, huh?" Ryoko asked.

"Not at first. You see the first two years after you guys went away were probably the most difficult time of my life. I was sad that Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone and Mihoshi never came back, but I understood why. I was mainly depressed because of you." Then Tenchi realized he must have gone senile since he brought up the 'sore subject'. He looked at Ryoko with worry, but she wasn't showing any emotions… yet. He decided to continue.

* ahem * "Anyway, I finished high school and enrolled in college. Nothing great happened in the first year, but in my second year, my life changed for the better. That's when I met my wife." Tenchi eyes got misty when the thought of his long deceased wife popped into his mind.

"What was your wife's name Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.

"Her name was Sakuya…Sakuya Kumashiro. My friend Amagasaki introduced me to her when my second year started."

"Amagasaki? Wasn't that nerdy guy with you in high school?"

"Yep. We somehow ended up in the same university, but didn't have the same freshmen classes. It was during his World History class that he met Sakuya. He tried to go out on a date with her, but she wasn't going for it."

"I can see why, God he was butt-ugly, Ha!" Ryoko laughed out loud.

"Be nice Ryoko, he was the best man at my wedding you know." Tenchi answered. 

Ryoko decided to keep her comments to her herself and nodded to Tenchi, "Sorry about that. Please go on."

"Anyway, they struck up a friendship and by next year, Amagasaki decided to introduce us to each other, seeing that I was unattached and down on the dumps during that time. We actually hit it off well and since by chance we were in some of the same classes, we were always together. Eventually we started dating, fell in love and by our last year of college, we got engaged."

Ryoko sat there straight-faced, not showing one hint of emotion. But inside, she was feeling something. Jealousy perhaps? No, it felt more like envy. She was happy that Tenchi picked his life up and moved on with somebody he could be with, but it did make her stop and wondered what if she had stayed?

"Uh… that's great Tenchi, I'm so glad that you were able to find someone special. Hope you didn't make them wait that long like you did to some people I know." Ryoko sniped with sarcasm. Tenchi glared back at her, but realized what she meant by the comment.

"No…I managed to learn from my big mistake. Once I knew she had my heart, I told her how I felt and how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She didn't wait too long to say yes either."

Ryoko held her breath with that last remark, _Girl must have been really special. She did the one thing neither Ayeka, myself or the rest of the girls couldn't do. Well, at least somebody got chosen. _"So when did you guys get hitched?" 

"About six months after we graduated. Grandpa performed the ceremonies right here at the shrine with Amagasaki as best man, and dad taping everything on his camcorder, as always. Sakuya was kind enough to wear my mother's wedding kimono as I wore dad's."

"I…I'm sure she was a lovely bride; it must have been the happiest day for the both of you." 

"It was, although something was missing." Tenchi commented.

Ryoko looked puzzled. "What was missing Tenchi? Forgot the ring or something? Heh-heh"

Tenchi looked back at Ryoko with a faint smile, but didn't feel like responding to her remark. "It occurred to me as I was getting married that while Sakuya had her family and we had our mutual friends there, I was kind of sad that my 'family' wasn't there except for Washu. The other girls sent their regards, but they couldn't make it. Of course you were another story."

"Tenchi, even if I wanted to, I couldn't have been there either, due to certain circumstances beyond my control."

"What do you mean by that Ryoko?"

"Uhh… I'll explain later. Say, don't you have any pictures or somethin'? After sixty-eight years, you should have racked up one huge collection of photographs." 

Tenchi gently smacked the side of his head. "Silly me, of course I do! There're down at the house with the family holographic images as well. Let me show you and while we're at it I'll give you the tour of the house."

"Tenchi, I used to live here remember? I don't think a tour is necessary." 

"Tenchi waved his hand at Ryoko as he got up, "Don't be silly Ryoko, it's been a long time. I'm sure you'll notice some changes since you left. And as my guest I'll…I'll…oh my!" Suddenly Tenchi fell back to the floor, clutching the left side of his chest, while appearing to be moaning in pain.

"TENCHI! What's wrong?!?" Ryoko screamed hysterically as she grabbed hold of the stricken man. Katsuhito, who was inside the office, ran outside to see his grandfather on the floor in great discomfort. He quickly ran back inside, opened the top drawer of the office desk and took out a small orange bottle of what appeared to be some sort of medicine. He then went over to the small pantry and poured some water into a brown colored cup. He ran back outside and right away took two pills out and put them into his grandfather's mouth.

"Here gramps, take these and swallow. Is it the cancer again grandpa?" Kats asked. Tenchi nodded as he swallowed the pills and allowed Ryoko to put the cup of water next to his mouth so as to help swallow the medication. Ryoko felt relieved when she saw the grim expression on Tenchi was subsiding. 

"The cancer is causing you this pain Tenchi?" Ryoko asked with a huge concerned look on her face. She tried to contain her concern and her fear all at once. She knew that her love might be suffering from the illness, but she wasn't quite ready for this reaction. "Why don't you ask Washu or some doctor to help you with this?"

"Like I said Ryoko, there's very little they can do and I don't want to be drugged up and incoherent when there are still some unfinished business to take care off. Kats, help me up please. I think it's time to retire to the house."

Sure Gramps, Ms. Ryoko, could you help me bring Grandpa back to the house? The medicine is kind of strong and the doctors have recommended that he takes a nap after a dosage." 

"It'll be a pleasure. I'll just teleport over; Tenchi, is your room still at the same spot?" Ryoko asked, seeing that Tenchi was starting to get groggy from the pills.

"Yep, you know the way." Tenchi replied. He then looked over to Kats and held his arm. "Listen Kats, while I'm taking my nap, start dinner and make sure Ryoko is treated well. Ryoko, can you stay for a while? I'm sorry about the inconvenience my condition is causing, but I would still like to catch up on old times."

"Tenchi, nothing is going to keep me away from you. There're still a lot of things I still need to say to you. Now hold still while I teleport us to the house. Kats, you coming?"

"Not yet, but I'll catch up. Just make grandpa comfortable and once he's asleep, meet me downstairs by the kitchen."

"Sounds good. Ready Tenchi?"

"Let's go Ryoko." He answered. Then in an instant, they phased away from the shrine. Katsuhito just stood there in amazement. He never seen someone teleport before and watching his grandfather disappeared like that was eerie. _Amazing! And to think they must have done it so many times when she lived here. Grandfather, I'm not complaining that you married grandma, but how could you have let Ryoko go? _ It was a question Kats was going to find out.

           *******************************

A few seconds later, two figures phased into a sunlit bedroom. As Ryoko laid Tenchi down and removed his sandals, she looked around the room. Some things stayed the same: The window overlooking the lake, the small glass roof window above the ceiling. The walls and wood frames were still there, but the colors and furniture were different. The bed was made from a brass frame with a fishnet-like curtain tied at the back of the bedpost. A large bureau replaced the old desk where Tenchi did his schoolwork with an oval mirror posted on top. Everything seemed to have been changed around by Tenchi's departed wife. 

_Guess he wanted to keep everything as a remainder of what they have. She certainly had good taste. _Ryoko thought to herself as she fluffed the pillows and placed them under Tenchi's head so he would be comfortable. 

Tenchi strained to remove his priestly garments before he lied down. Ryoko assisted him and then reached for the bed sheet so she could wrap it around him. As he turned his face up, he once again stared into those golden eyes. If this was the last time he was going to be awake, he couldn't asked for a better way to go. Ryoko smiled back as he tried to get comfortable in bed.

"Is there anything else you need Tenchi? I'll be happy to get it for you." Ryoko asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need a few hours of sleep and I'll be as good as new. Thank you for helping me Ryoko."

"No prob. For you, I'll do anything. I just wish you weren't in such pain though." Ryoko let her right hand caressed Tenchi's cheeks. It felt kind of odd. She used to remember how his features were so soft and gentle and while time had made them dry and wrinkled, those eyes hadn't changed one bit.

"Well, go get some sleep and I'll see you later downstairs. How Kats' cooking by the way? Ryoko inquired.

"It's never going to be good as Sasami's, but it's decent. Just remind him to save some of the miso soup for me ok?"

"You betcha. Tenchi, I'm so happy to see you again." Ryoko whispered to him as she was getting up from the bed. As she got to the door, Tenchi smiled back as he saw the afternoon light surrounded Ryoko with a warm glow.

"Ryoko, just seeing you after all these years just made me realize how much I missed you. You can't imagine how happy this old man is right now."

"Well, I can imagine plenty, but we'll talk later. Get some rest will you?" Ryoko said in a motherly tone.

"Will do. See you later my Ryoko." With that, Tenchi turned sideways and closed his eyes to slumber land.

Ryoko slid the door closed, but then decided to leave a crack open. She peeked once more inside to see her love falling asleep. A smile once more appeared on her face as she thought about what he just said.

_My Ryoko! MY RYOKO! Does this mean he really missed me? Oh Tenchi, I hope to God you really meant what you said, because what I have to tell you later is going to have a big impact on both our lives. Sleep well my love. _Ryoko then shut the door closed and phased out of the hallway.

                                 ****************************** 

A/N: This story is taking longer than I originally intended. But I wanted to imagine what would Tenchi and Ryoko say to each other after so many years apart. I'm kind of stuck with 'The Trial' right now so figured a story with an different angle would help me out.

I decided to do this piece after watching a show on the sci-fi channel. I don't recall if it was 'the outer limits' or 'the twilight zone', but after seeing the episode, this story popped up. I'll explain how the show went about after the conclusion of this story. 

As always, C&C are welcome. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net 

Happy New Year to everyone.


	2. Part Two

*Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics. All others were thought of by me. Any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

** Author's notes: This story takes place many years after "No Need for Conclusions", but with one exception…. ENJOY!!

Second Chance of a Lifetime: by alighthawk

Part Two:

As the afternoon sun was setting down over the hills of Okayama, Katsuhito Masaki was scurrying himself down the stone steps of the Masaki shrine to catch up to his grandfather and their newly arrived guest. Everything at the shrine was in order, so now it was time to make dinner before Grandpa Tenchi woke up and complain why his Miso soup and rice cakes weren't ready, but the real reason why Kats wanted to get home fast was to talk to _'her'_. 

He had listened for the past couple of hours at the shrine about the girl that had lived here with his grandfather when he was a young man. The girl that seemed to capture his heart, but yet he couldn't muster the courage to tell her how he felt. So in the end she simply left, feeling that it was best to let Tenchi live the quiet life he craved for, or so it seems.

Kats was happy to hear the account of how his grandparents met, fell in love, and got married. Yet, despite the happy expression that Tenchi always showed when recounting the days of when his beloved wife was alive, Kats sensed a trace of regret when the stories ended, as if Tenchi had a question of 'what if'? After seeing Ryoko for the first time, he had understood why. Ryoko said she was here to see Tenchi one more time before he died from the disease that was slowly killing him, but there was something more than she was letting on and he was determined to find out what it was.

**********************************

All was quiet at the Masaki residence until a heavenly figure phased into the living room. She hadn't seen this room for almost seven decades, but just being in it brought back memories from long ago. She looked up and saw the rafter that was her 'bed' where she took her naps and avoided the chores around the house. She could imagine a certain princess screaming all over the house complaining of _'Where's that good for nothing Space Pirate? She's always slacking off when there's work to do.' _

_A hundred times I could be up there sleeping the whole afternoon away and the idiot princess still wouldn't think of looking up there. I wasn't a total goof off though, just those times when Ayeka decided that she was the mistress of the house and there was no way in hell I was going to listen to her. _Ryoko said to herself. She couldn't help but giggled when the image of the tomato faced princess popped into her head. 

She looked around to see if there was anything different. The furnishings looked the same, but by the looks of the colors, the material of the couch and the wooden floor, everything was modern compared to sixty-eight years ago. There was one piece of flat furniture that looked strange though. As she got close to it, she noticed a remote control device on top of it. As she grabbed it and pressed the button that said 'on', a holographic screen flashed before her eyes and startled her. On top of that, it was showing the latest broadcast of the 'Galactic News Network'. _Hmmm, this TV ain't from Earth. I guess Washu must've gotten it for them. Does this mean that Tenchi's family is aware of what's out there? _ Ryoko pondered.

As she clicked the TV off, Katsuhito came in through the kitchen door. He cursed himself when he saw the time and started to gather what he needed to prepare dinner. Ryoko strolled over when she heard the noise coming from other part of the house. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed a stool by the counter and decided to make herself comfortable. Kats smiled and nodded when he saw her. Now that he was alone with her and knowing who she was, he had a thousand questions in his head that needed to be answered, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember a single one right now.

"Y'know, you kinda look like your grandfather when he was young, not to mention the same expression on his face when something was on his mind." Ryoko commented.

"Uh, Thank you. A lot of grandpa's old friends say the same thing, but what makes you think I got something on my mind?"

"Because when Tenchi needed to say something, but couldn't spit it out, that was the same look he would give. The only time he expressed himself well would be the times he'll get angry with me or the other girls for fighting. Of course my favorite expression was when he'd get a nosebleed, heh-heh."

Kats looked puzzled, "Why would gramps get a nosebleed?"

"Well, I guess after seeing me naked, the excitement was too much him to take." 

Katsuhito couldn't believe his ears. He almost dropped the pot of water he was holding for the soup. "My goodness Ms. Ryoko, you and the other girls must have been a handful for the Masaki men all those years ago."

"Nah, I was the only hell raiser around here, and I only did that to get a rise out of your grandfather from time to time. And Kats do me a favor and just call me Ryoko? You don't have to be so formal around me."

"Sorry, but you know us Shinto priests, always have to be proper." Kats shrugged.

Ryoko smiled back, "Yep, like I said, you do remind me a lot of your grandfather at an earlier age."

**********************************

Upstairs, an elderly man was having a dream about an event that occurred a long time ago. It started when he decided to fight a madman that had captured his dear friend the Princess of Jurai. The lunatic Kagato had earlier struck down his grandfather and seriously injured the space pirate. As he saw his younger self, walking down the corridor on the spaceship Yagami, he saw the injured cyan haired girl leaning against the wall.

"Are you going now?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"You could die, y'know that?"

"Possibly"

She stepped in front of him, looking into his brown eyes, "Tenchi, you should choose me! Forget Ayeka, can't you?"

"Huh?"

"You and I could leave right now, Tenchi. We'd have no worries, just you and I together…"

"Ryoko…"

"Sort of like a honeymoon in deep space, you know what I mean? It would be…fun."

He paused for a moment; then smiled back at her, "It sounds like fun…"

"Huh?"

"I'd love to go on a trip with you."

She looked shocked. She wasn't expecting that answer. "WOW! Well then…"

But just as she got her hopes up, his expression changed and shook his head. Her face went from total bliss to absolute rage in a matter of seconds. Out of frustration, she put her right hand in front of his face, as if to stop him at his tracks.

"I'm a space pirate and a powerful one! I could just steal you away if I wanted to!" 

Tenchi stood his ground, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. He knew that she was frustrated and concerned of what was about to go down, but he never imagined she would be this desperate. Then, as if she read his mind, she lowered her hand and started to cry uncontrollably. She wraps her arms around him, not wanting to let him go.

"Oh, don't go Tenchi! Please…don't! I beg you! I can't bear it….the thought of losing you. Don't go...don't go!!" As she tried to tighten her embrace, he reluctantly pulled her away. He could still taste her tears on his face as she still wept.

"But I won't forsake Ayeka, I won't do that..."

"Tenchi…"

"And you see, this is my battle as well now." He didn't want to leave her like this, but he knew what had to be done, and with that he started walking towards the bridge.

He didn't take a few steps before she cried out his name again. He turned around and looked at her as she clenched her fists, trying to compose herself. "I can give you a lift, let me help you. I know the way there."

His dream then flew by quickly as he saw himself, Ryoko and the knights on Ryo-Ohki, traveling to Jurai, trying to dodge the planetary defenses. He saw how she teleported outside to disable the laser defenses, penetrating through the crystal mines with Ryo-Ohki. The poor cabbit/spaceship was badly hurt in trying to run through the crazy gauntlet in order to reach the palace. Indeed, without Ryoko's help, there was no way he would have made it to Jurai.

He then saw himself and the others at the landing bay by the entrance of the royal palace. They all stepped out to survey the landscape, trying to anticipate Kagato's next move. As they prepared to enter, he looked back at her, seeing the bloodstain on her battle outfit. As always, she tried to play it off as a scratch.

"So… we're here now, from this point on, you're on your own Tenchi. I hope you know I wasn't planning on helping you rescue that other woman. After all, I am a pirate."

He paused for a second, then he gave her a quick smile, "Thank you Ryoko, I owe you one." 

She was caught off guard for a second by the remark, but she returned to her pirate persona, "Well… you ain't got all day, so quit wasting time!"

He politely bowed to her and headed towards the entrance, but for some reason he looked back to look at her. Again, he saw the blood on her outfit. Was she really ok? For an instant, he wanted to turn around and go to her. He wanted to embrace her and tell her to stay. However, he knew that she wasn't going to stay put while he went to save her rival. It would have been too much for her to bear. He turned around and started to run towards the entrance. The knights stood behind and said something to her. As he entered into the vast surroundings on the palace, he said a small prayer for his friend. He prayed that she would get better and they all can go home when this was over. The sight of her standing in front of Ryo-Ohki, holding to the left side of her ribcage bleeding would be last time he saw her…

_"Ryoko…I'm so sorry, so sorry."_ the old shrine master mumbled as he woke up and realized that he was dreaming. He gave out a big yawn and tried to stretch his aching old muscles into place. He looked at the window and noticed the sun setting down. _Must have been out for a couple of hours. Yet I still feel tired. Maybe the cancer is finally catching up with me? No, I feel kind of restless. It must've been the dream I had. It was so long ago, and yet it felt like it was yesterday. _

As he struggled to get up and find his clothes, he detected the slight scent of soup being prepared downstairs. _Good, dinner is almost ready. Maybe a little food will calm my nerves a bit. _As he finished getting dressed and headed towards the door, he pondered again about the dream. Throughout the years, he occasionally had dreams about the other girls and their adventures, but with Ryoko, it was different. Whenever he had dreams like this one, they were very intense, sometimes scary. It's been quite sometime since he had dreamt like this. He figured that seeing Ryoko again after so many years must had triggered it and considering the intensity of it, he could only come up with one explanation: GUILT!

As he headed towards the stairs, waves of questions kept pounding into his head. Why didn't he talk Ryoko into staying on Jurai while he fought Kagato? Why didn't he look for her after his victory? But the one question that had been buried in his subconscious for so long and now was screaming to get out was: _Why didn't you tell her that you loved her when you had the chance?_

All this mental beating had started to give Tenchi a headache. Besides, She did come to Earth afterwards, but decided not to come back,_. It's not like she didn't have her chance either, and you had_ _a good life with a wonderful woman for forty years, so why are you feeling guilty now? _ He decided to tackle the issue later, but right now he had a guest to attend to.

************************************

"…so the customer looked at the saleswoman and said 'that's no dummy, that's my wife!"

"Ha-ha-ha, that's funny Ryoko! I gotta remember that joke when I go out with my friends this weekend." 

"Well make sure you say the punch line right Kats, otherwise you're gonna look like an ass for saying it wrong."

"Will do. Uh, would you mind waking grandpa up? Dinner's just about ready and he really gets cranky when his miso soup gets cold."

"My pleasure Kats, it'll give me a chance to scare the daylights out of him when he wakes up. It'll be like old times."

"If you do that Ryoko, you just might put me in my grave a lot sooner than I planned to." 

Ryoko turned around to see that the old Shinto priest had awakened from his nap. "Tenchi, you're up! Did you sleep well?" She suddenly realized what she just said and slapped herself upside the head.

"I'm sorry about that remark Tenchi. I'd forgotten for a second about your condition, not to mention your age, but Kats' idea just brought up those times when I couldn't help but tease you. You were too irresistible to leave alone in bed."

Tenchi ragged face blushed when heard that. The last time someone made a comment like that was when Sakuya was still alive, but even she couldn't make Tenchi fluster like Ryoko did. Eight-six years old and he still felt like a schoolboy around her.

*ahem *  "Well, now that you manage to embarrass me in front of my grandson, how about bringing out dinner so we can eat?" The old man gave her a wink and proceeded to sit by the dinner table. Soon, Ryoko and Katsuhito brought out the food and all three proceeded to eat and converse.

************************************

"So guys, what were you talking during my nap? Anything interesting?" Tenchi inquired.

"Well Tench, Kats here was telling me about how his priest training under your strict guidance. Damn Tenchi, you're a harder taskmaster than Yosho was." Ryoko replied.

"Look at it from my point of view Ryoko. Grandfather was around for a long time so he felt that he would always be around to watch over the shrine. He only trained me in the event that if anything happened to him, someone from the Masaki family will always be there. Kats here only been in training for five years so he's a little behind, but I'm proud to say that he's been exceptional in his lessons." 

"Wow! Really gramps? I'm glad that you're happy with my performance." The young Masaki was grinning ear to ear with satisfaction.

"Don't let your ego get too inflated young man, there's still some lessons left and I still have to show you the basics of the duties of a shrine master's wife should you married."

"Oh? Is there a girl in your life Kats? What's her name?" Ryoko was curious to know.

Kats looked at Ryoko while scratching the back of his head, "Well, her name is Keiko. We've been dating for about two years now, but to be honest, I'm still not sure how serious our relationship is right now."

"God, another Masaki with girl problems. It's got to be genetic. Can't you men ever figure out what your feelings are?" Ryoko stared for a moment at Tenchi, who was looking the other way, pretending not to hear Ryoko's comment.

"Tenchi, I know you're old, but your hearing is perfectly fine." Ryoko snorted. She then looked back at Kats, "Listen here boy, if you have any suspicion that you love this girl, you tell her right away. Don't make her wait too long or otherwise she just might slip through your fingers. Love is a precious commodity. You don't want to take a chance and later have any regrets, understand what I'm saying?"

"Ryoko, the boy is old enough to make his own mind up! I'm sure he'll tell her when the time comes."

"Considering the history of the men of this family, I just want to make sure that he doesn't make the same mistakes his recent ancestors made."

"Are you trying to tell me that I was indecisive?" Tenchi yelled as he rose from the table.

"Well, if the shoe fits…."

"Ryoko! Grandpa! Calm down! My relationship with Keiko has nothing to do with either of you guys. I know that I love her, but I just need to make sure that she'd be happy marrying a Shinto priest, that's all."

Ryoko placed her left hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled at him, "Sorry about that kiddo. I'm sure that she'll love you no matter what you do in life. Just trust your feelings on this one." She turned to Tenchi who was still fuming, "Tenchi, I didn't mean to start an argument. It's just that there are a few things we still need to talk about. Please forgive me, the last thing I want to do is get you angry."

Tenchi turned around and walked towards the cyan beauty. He looked into those golden eyes and managed to let out a smile. As he cupped his hands around her angelic face, he whispered, "I may get angry with you from time to time, but I'll could never stay mad at you. Come, let's sit in the living room and try to catch up on old times shall we?"

Ryoko eyes lit up. She grabbed her old love by the hand and led him to the couch as Kats started to clear up the table. Then he asked Tenchi if he wanted the old photo albums pulled out.

"Would you Kats? Most of them are in dad's old library, but check the drawer by the foyer first." He barked out to Kats. "So where were we before I had to take my medication?"

"I believe you just finished telling me about your wedding day. How was the honeymoon tiger?" Ryoko couldn't help herself as she gave an elbow to Tenchi's side. He just shook his head when he heard that.

"I'll just say that we spent our honeymoon in Hawaii and it was wonderful. I'm not telling you the details."

"Pooh, you're no fun Tenchi." Ryoko pouted. She was playing around, but a part of her was wondering what it would of felt like making love to Tenchi and vice versa. It was something she used to fantasize about when she was here, but like everything else, it wasn't meant to be. She shook off those feelings and return to the conversation at hand.

"So I guess you guys were happy living as a priest and housewife?"

"On the contrary, Sakuya insisted that she would continue to pursue a career in photojournalism. You see, her parents were in the news business in Tokyo. Her father was an editor for the Totsu news agency and her mother was a movie critic. She made her intentions perfectly clear that she wasn't going to settle down and be domesticated."

"And you were ok with this?"

"I like to think of myself as an open minded person Ryoko. Even though I would have been happy having her stay at home all the time, I wasn't going to tell her that she couldn't pursue her dreams. It was something that she felt passionately about and I wasn't going to deny her that. There were times that her job would keep her away from home; sometimes days or even weeks if she was overseas, but our love for each other was something that kept us going, especially when the kids were born."

"That's right, the kids. How many children did you have?"

"Only two. Our oldest was Amagasaki…"

"Wait a minute! You named your oldest after Mr. Butt-ugly?"

"RYOKO! What did I tell you about Amagasaki?!?"

"Alright..alright! But I figure you would have named you son after your father and grandfather.."

"Well like I said, Amagaski did introduced me to Sakuya, and I sorted of promised that if I ever did get married to her, that I would name my first son after him." With that, Tenchi gave out a deep sigh as Kats came out with a storage box of pictures.

"Telling Ryoko about the origin of pop's name gramps?"

"Yep. She can't believe it either."

"Well, I'm sure your son Amagasaki is ten times better looking than the original." Ryoko smirked. "So let's look at the family tree shall we?"

Tenchi pulled out an old leather covered photo album that read: 'Tenchi and Sakuya: The wedding of the year, May 2005'.

As he opened it and flipped through the pages, Ryoko couldn't help but noticed how handsome and happy Tenchi looked. Then she looked at Sakuya and how beautiful she looked in the wedding Kimono that belonged to Tenchi's mother. "She was a lovely bride Tenchi, she sure was lucky to have married you." 

"And I was lucky that she came into my life when she did. I couldn't imagine how my life would be right now if she hadn't been there for me." Tenchi replied as his eyes started to get misty after seeing Sakuya in the photos.

As they went over the other photos, one picture caught their attention. It was the family portrait with everyone in it, including Washu.

"Say Tenchi, how did you explain about Washu to Sakuya? Wasn't she curious of how she appeared considering you guys were living here?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, we just said that Washu was an aunt that was living with us for some time. Eventually, when I got married and Sakuya moved in, Washu simply closed the dimension portal from the broom closet and opened it up the shrine. We never had to explain to Sakuya about who Washu was until the kids were born. My wife couldn't believe at first until Washu finally showed her the lab and boy, did she nearly freaked out. Eventually, she came to accept her and having the portal at the shrine made it easier for Grandpa and Washu to visit each other."

"Never a dull moment in this house is it?" Ryoko sighed as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe then, but nothing like that hasn't happened here for ages." Katsuhito chimed in.

"Trust me Kats, that was nothing compared to when this young lady and her roommates kept wrecking the house from time to time. Your great-grandfather Nobuyuki became a better architect after their arrival since he had to rebuilt the place time after time when the girls had their skirmishes."

Ryoko jumped in, "Hey there old-timer. If I recall correctly, if a certain prissy little princess didn't provoke us into the fights, the house wouldn't be wrecked as often…" 

"And IF a certain space pirate I know had learn to show some restraint and not fly loose energy balls at the princess when she got angry, the house wouldn't need to be repaired at all." Tenchi snapped back.

"Ok, you got a point. I was a real hothead in those days, but I wasn't going to let that purple haired twit get the best of me."

"Well Ryoko, I'm sure that you and Ayeka are mature right now to settle your differences in a more adult manner, don't you think?"

"Dream on lover boy, I don't plan to find out anytime soon. Can we move on to the family photos?"

***********************************

Tenchi put the wedding album back into the box and pulled out a large overstuffed book with dozens of photos. When it came to her children, Sakuya had no problem wasting every film on them. They were her pride and joy as well as Tenchi's. As Tenchi opened the book up spreading the photos about, Ryoko could see how details of each picture were given special care. The way the family posed, the spot they were standing on. Even the way they smiled at the camera. Sakuya wanted every picture perfect and she wanted her family to look perfect as well. 

"Sakuya certainly was dedicated to her work. I can't see one bad picture taken here." Ryoko observed.

"No, Sakuya was a perfectionist when it came to photography. It was the second most important thing in her life. The first being her family of course." Tenchi added.

"Yeah, but sometimes Grandma could be a pain at times with her constant insistence of making someone hold still for a 'shot'." Kats remembered, "I used to get cramps for standing too long when she wanted the right pose. I sometimes use to run and hide when she pulled out the camera."

"Now Kats, Grandma wasn't that bad and you know that, but she was very persistent."

"Tenchi who is this?" Ryoko asked as Kats took a peek at the photo and decided to excuse himself for a few minutes.

Tenchi's face drew a serious expression as he saw the photo, "Well the boy is Amagasaki when he was ten. The little girl standing next to him was my baby girl 'Yoko'."

"Yoko? Did you name her after anyone in the family?"

"Kind of. You see Yoko full name was Ryoko."

The cyan beauty was shocked to say the least, "Y-You named your daughter after me? Why? Didn't your wife ever wonder about the name?"

"When little Ryoko was born, she gave her mother a hard time during delivery. When I first saw her in the hospital, she had that carefree look that somehow reminded me of you. I decided that since one Ryoko wasn't in my life anymore, maybe another could take her place. You would've loved her Ryoko. She had that same feisty attitude you always displayed and as she grew up, she became very independent and a bit of a hell raiser in her own right. She...she was the light of my life." 

Tenchi started to tear up as he stopped for a moment. Ryoko looked puzzled, but just noticed that Tenchi mentioned her daughter in the past tense. She didn't want to, but she had to ask. "Tenchi, what happened to little Ryoko?"

Tenchi wiped a tear away before he could answer. "When little Ryoko graduated from high school, she decided that she wanted to be a police officer. I protested like crazy when she told us the news. I didn't want my little girl getting hurt or getting killed by some low life criminal. However, regardless of my feelings towards the subject, she was going to enroll into the police academy in Tokyo with or without my blessing. That girl was a stubborn mule when it came to having things her way. Just like somebody I know."

Ryoko could see that Tenchi was getting agitated as he tried to continue. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it tightly, hoping it would comfort him. He paused for a moment before he started up again.

"Much to my amazement, She turned out to be one of the best officers in the police force. She eventually rose to the rank of captain until one day she was called to help diffuse a hostage situation. A lunatic was holding a group of tourists hostage in an elevator at the Tokyo Tower. She got to the tower and spent several hours trying to convince him to surrender. He had said that he was holding a gun and that any sudden movement by the police and he'll start shooting. My little Ryoko pleaded with the man to at least release the women and children. At first he refused, but sensing that nothing was being accomplished, he decided to release several children as good faith."

"The cop in Ryoko didn't hesitate for a moment. As soon as the last child was released and saw a space between the man and the elevator door, she sprang from her feet and dove right into the gunman. Everybody in the elevator cleared out as my daughter and the gunman struggled to the floor. Then, a shot was fired. The police rushed in to subdue the man, but not before the bullet ripped through Ryoko's neck and severed an artery. The medics tried to save her but the loss of blood was too much for her. She died on the way to the hospital." Tenchi at that moment broke down sobbing.

Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi as she tried to calm him down, _I can only imagine the pain you felt when you lost your little girl my Tenchi. The Gods weren't kind to you that day. _She said to herself as Tenchi pulled off from her to wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry Ryoko. It was more than twenty-five years ago, but the memories of that day are still embedded within me like an old knife wound. It something that can never be completely healed."

"I'm sorry for your loss Tenchi, how did Sakuya take it?"

"She was devastated like I was, but her solution for her grief was to bury herself into her work. I meanwhile meditated for months trying to understand why this had happened. The only consolation that I have is that she saved many lives that day and she died believing what was right. It still hurts, but I try to take solace that she's now in a better place and in peace."

Ryoko tried to change the subject, "Tenchi, you never answered my question. Did Sakuya ever ask why you wanted to name your daughter Ryoko?" 

Tenchi glanced at Ryoko before turning away to shift through the photos albums, "I would have to explain that to you later, when I find some old pictures, ok?"

"Fine with me. So what's your son doing nowadays?"

"Well, Amagasaki pretty much followed my dad into the architect business. He graduated at the top of his class at the design school and even spent some time in America as an exchange student. When he came back after a year, dad got him involved with the company and eventually took over when dad retired. His company is now one of the most successful firms in Japan and overseas." Tenchi's face started to brighten as he kept mentioning his son's accomplishments.

"So where's your son now?"

"I can answer that." Kats jumped in as he returned with a small box tucked under his right arm. "After Dad and Mom got married, they settled in Urawa, a small community outside of Tokyo. That's where me and my sister Achi were born and raised."

Ryoko gave a surprised look, "Achi? As in Achika, Tenchi's Mother?"

"Yeah, well dad never did saw his grandmother, but the way that Grandpa and his dad talked about her, mom decided it would be nice to name their daughter after her. Sort of a tribute to her kindness and spirit."

"So where's she at now?"

"About five years ago, she decided to go to graduate school in America. It was there in Seattle that she met her husband, the star pitcher for the Seattle Mariners baseball team of all things! Anyway, she's been married for two years and seems to be happy although dad still isn't too thrilled about her marrying an American. He complained about how they lack morals and traditional values. Achi just told him to stop being so narrow-minded and get use to it. Say grandpa, you never complained about Achi's marriage, how come?"

"When a single man lives in a house with six girls from outer space, who is he to judge?" Tenchi said with a straight face. Kats raised his left eyebrow and nodded. "Good point."

***********************************

Kats sat down opposite Tenchi and Ryoko and opened up the small box, "Well Ryoko, you already know about me so that pretty much covers the recent history of the Masaki family, but you may be interested to see this." Kats then took out a small black photo album that was worn out by the edges and being held together by a fat rubber band. As he passed the book to Ryoko, Tenchi placed his hand on her knee just as she took off the bands and opened the book. "I think these pictures you're going to like."

As she opened the book, she instantly recognized everyone in the photos. There were the group shots of Tenchi and all the girls when they were all here sixty-eight years ago. Ryoko's face just lit up as she glanced from photo to photo. There was the group picture they took just after returning from defeating Kain. Another one showed Sasami cooking while Ryo-Ohki rested on her head.

Then Ryoko pulled out one that had Tenchi shaking his head in embarrassment and Kats laughing out loud. It had the whole group with Tenchi in the middle, Ryoko at his right and Princess Ayeka at his left. Ryoko had her low cut white outfit with the short black and tan jacket on and was snuggled next to Tenchi. "God Tenchi, just look how serious you were".

Tenchi did indeed tried to keep a straight face, but was obviously sweating nervously due to Ryoko's leg rubbing against his and her right hand scratching his chin as she leaned on his right shoulder. Ayeka looked totally enraged as she tried to pry Tenchi away. Everyone else just looked with the same expression of 'what now'? Ryoko just doubled over with laughter as she remembered that day long ago. "Tenchi dear, you really were uppity back then. I did tell you to relax."

"Yeah, but the position that you and Sasami had me in, I wasn't in any position to relax."

"Sasami, what did she do?" Tenchi pointed to Ryoko where Sasami had placed her right hand, which came to the surprise of the former space pirate. "Oh my! I didn't notice it before. D…Did she put her hand on your butt?" Tenchi nodded as his face turned red at the thought of the little Juraian girl doing something so Hentai. "Well then, that would explain why you were so stiff at the time, ha-ha! Oh Tenchi, you sure didn't have any peace with us there did ya?" Ryoko just continued to laugh as Tenchi then pulled out another photo.

"Do you remember this one Ryoko?"

Ryoko stopped laughing when her eyes gazed unto the next one. It was taken the day before the Juraian battle cruiser came and kidnapped Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami in what became the long journey to reclaim the Jurai throne from Kagato. It showed Tenchi and Ryoko standing by the lake together in a loving embrace. That afternoon, Nobuyuki had just brought a new camera and wanted to try it out when he spotted Ryoko by the lake. She agreed to pose for him as long that it wasn't going to be for his Hentai collection. Just when he was about to start, Tenchi had just arrived from school. Ryoko asked him if he wanted to be in the picture and he agreed. She put her arms around his neck, but not in the usual bone-crushing hug she was accustomed to giving the young Masaki boy. Tenchi had his arms around her waist and as they both smiled at the camera, their faces actually showed an expression of contentment with each other. Ryoko smiled so happily as she recalled that day. It was one of the few times Tenchi didn't run away or got nervous around her and she decided not to get too aggressive with him while his dad took the shot. She was looking forward to seeing the picture, but the next day the Jurai military came and she never came back home again until today.

"I remember that afternoon so well. Too bad there weren't any more like them." Ryoko sighed.

"It was this picture that made me decide to name my daughter after you. If you like, you can have this one as a keepsake to the good old days." 

"Did Sakuya ever saw this?"

"She happened to stumble upon them about a year after we got married. I had Washu with me as I tried to explain to her what happened here before I met her. At first she was skeptical. She didn't want to believe that all you girls were living here and nothing happened. Washu and I decided to tell her everything about you, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone and Mihoshi. We told about your duel with Nagi and our journey through the dimensional tuner. Later on, grandpa came in and told Sakuya about our long adventure to Jurai and how we beat Kagato. My wife found it all too incredible until Washu showed her the lab."

"And she was ok with this Tenchi?"

"She still had her doubts, but I convinced her that she was my life now and that I would always be here with her. Since none of the girls came back, I told that those 'carnival' days were over. She was ok with that, but she still had questions about you & Ayeka and what kind of relationship we had."

"And what did you say?"

"With Ayeka, I told her the same explanation I told you. I said that I did love Ayeka, but only as a dear friend, otherwise I would be the Emperor of Jurai right now. She accepted that."

"What about me?"

"Another dear friend that more than once saved my life. I wanted to honor you by naming our daughter after you. When Washu and grandpa nodded their heads in agreement, she sort of bought the story."

Ryoko's nose wrinkled with confusion when she heard the last part, "What do you mean she 'sort of' bought the story?"

"To be honest, I think Sakuya always suspected that my feelings for you were more than just a close friend. But since you never came back and I practically pledged all my love to her for all eternity, she never tried to push the subject again. So when our daughter was born, she agreed to name her Ryoko. Later on, we just shortened it to 'Yoko." Tenchi then passed the picture to Ryoko.

Ryoko rubbed her chin as she again gazed into the photo, "Hmm, Didn't think Sakuya was the jealous type. Guess she was worried that a 'ghost' would be hanging over her head."

"She wasn't. It was just that she wondered what would happen if you did come back. Would I stay with her and the kids or would I run away with you?"

"Despite my reputation and appearance, that is something I would never do to you Tenchi, you should know that."

Tenchi nodded in agreement, "I know Ryoko. Listen, this is old history we're talking about. My wife and I had forty wonderful years together and despite the tragedies that happened, I have to say that I had a good life. Even now, I beaming with pride now that my grandson here is going to carry on the tradition of the Masaki Shrine, right Katsuhito?"

"Yeah, right gramps. Whatever floats your boat." Kats answered with less enthusiasm. 

_ ***********************************_

"Damn! Seeing all this is just wonderful. I never realized that we had such a good time here." Ryoko reminisced. "Do you still think about those days Tenchi?"

"Before I met my late wife constantly, but with marriage and a family life, I just put those memories aside and embraced the new ones. It was only after Sakuya passed away that I started to think about those days, especially now that I see Washu and Sasami on a regular basis. Kats, be a good lad and go to my medicine cabinet."

"You want your special 'cough medicine'?" Kats asked. Tenchi smirked as he nodded yes to his grandson. "Be right back guys!"

"You're feeling ill again Tenchi?" Ryoko asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nope, just wait and see." Tenchi answered as he flashed a devilish smile back at Ryoko.

"You seen Sasami recently?" Ryoko just remembered the sentence before Tenchi cut the conversation. "I know that Mihoshi is now the GP Chief Marshall. I still can't figure out how she got promoted."

"I do." Tenchi responded "About thirty years ago, Earth sent out their first manned spaceship to Jupiter. Two years later, as the vessel was entering an orbit around the moon Ganymede, guess who they happened to bump into?"

"The ditz?"

"Bingo!" Tenchi answered as Ryoko was ready to hit the floor with disbelief.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, it turned out that Mihoshi was coming by to visit me, but since it was kind of late, she stationed Yagami behind Ganymede and went to sleep, but she forgot to put the ship's sensors on automatic. Unbeknownst to her, the Earth ship was heading her way. When they saw Yagami, the astronauts nearly flipped out! They took pictures and videos and transmitted them back to Earth. The international community was in a panic. And to top it of, they managed to intercept signals Yagami was sending to the GP Headquarters."

"Ok Tenchi, I following you so far, but where was Kiyone and what does this have to do with blondie becoming Marshall?" Ryoko asked as Katsuhito returned with the 'special cough medicine'.

"There you go Ryoko, some good 'ol sake to pass the time away." Kats said as he passed a drinking glass each to his grandfather and his guest.

"Now this is what I call hospitality!" She yelled, "Now let me sip some now before I hear another word about Mihoshi"

Tenchi continued, "Anyway at that time, Kiyone had moved up to chief inspector of some special investigation unit so Mihoshi was basically without a partner…"

"I'll bet Kiyone wasn't complaining about her job." Ryoko interrupted.

*ahem* "Would you mind? Anyway, when Mihoshi finally woke up, she found herself being hailed by the astronauts. In a rare state of calmness, she contacted HQ for instructions, which they in turn contacted the officials representing the Galactic Union. Since Earth now had evidence that life existed outside the solar system, it was decided that the Galactic Union would open diplomatic ties with the Earth with Mihoshi being first contact."

"You're kidding right? Mihoshi? Representing the Galactic Union? I'm surprised Earth didn't declare war when she showed up."

"Ryoko please," Tenchi snapped at her, "Actually, it turned out to be the beginning of a mutual treaty between the GU and Earth. Mihoshi managed to relay specific instructions and guidelines to the world leaders at the UN while high rank officials from the GU made their way to Earth. A fifty-year treaty was established and Earth was now an associate of the Galactic Union. For the last twenty-eight years, Earth has benefited from a lucrative free trade between both governments. How do you think I got the TV right here?"

"But what about Mihoshi becoming Marshall?" an impatient Ryoko asked.

"I'm getting to that. After the treaty was signed, Mihoshi was promoted to Chief Detective to oversee the security over the Earth now that it was part of the Union. From there, Mihoshi could do no wrong. Five years after first contact, She saved a UN ambassador from an assassination attempt and she was promoted. Another time she broke up an illegal smuggling ring near Jurai and got promoted again. Recently, she uncovered a group of corrupt GP Officers taking bribes from criminal syndicates and that's how she got promoted to Marshall. Last time I saw her had to be about five years ago and believe me, she isn't a total ditz anymore."

Ryoko had taken three gulps of the Sake by the time Tenchi finished. She still couldn't believe it. "If it was anybody else but you Tench, I would of smacked them for bullshitting me. I can't imagine blondie being in charge of the GP; it almost makes me want to be a space pirate again… almost, but how did Kiyone take it?"

"She resigned from her position as soon as Mihoshi became Marshall. I had to counsel her for almost a year due to mild depression. She kept saying how could the Gods of the universe be so cruel to her. She got better though, and returned to her home planet in the Nimbar system. I believe she became her planet's prime minister last year. She was glad that she could finally be the head honcho of some group."

"I always did like Kiyone." Ryoko remarked, "She was always straight up with me, and despite being a cop, she didn't tried to forced me to go to jail." 

"Could it also be that she didn't have an interest in me as well?" Tenchi smirked.

"That too, but I wouldn't hold that against her though, you was just too irresistible to ignore." Ryoko replied as she pulled on Tenchi's cheeks. "Well now I know what happened to the GP girls, but what about Sasami and the Chipmunk? I know Ms. prissy-pants got married and became Empress ten years after you beat Kagato, but anything interesting?"

"Well, like I said before, I didn't see Ayeka and Sasami for many years. Actually, It wasn't until Earth joined the GU that I saw them. Ayeka decided to establish a Juraian embassy here on Earth and Sasami was to be an ambassador. When the official opening of the embassy was done in Tokyo, They had sent an invitation for the family to come."

"It must have been nice to see them again." Ryoko surmised.

"It was sort of bittersweet actually." Tenchi responded. "Ayeka brought her husband Sagami and her two children, along with the Guardians and the knights Azaka and Kamidake. Sasami had grown to be a lovely young girl, even though she was still a teenager by Galactic standard time. Ayeka still looked as beautiful as ever, maybe more so now that she was the Empress. She had a regal presence about her that I can't describe."

"I have a name for that, but I don't want to interrupt your fantasy of her." Ryoko snarled.

"Ryoko please, you never had to be jealous of her and besides, that was ancient history. Anyhow, I introduced her to Sakuya and the kids along with dad and Washu. She asked about grandpa, but I told her that he had passed on. I think he would have been happy to see Earth and Jurai joined together at last."

"And that's what made the occasion a little sad?"

"No, what made it a downer was that while we each went our separate ways, she sort of regretted not staying in touch with me after so many years. While she moved on and fell in love with Sagami, she still wondered what would have happened if I chose to stay on Jurai or if she had decided to return to Earth. Either way, those feelings made her decide not to contact us for long time. She even made Sasami promised not to see us in fear that she may not want to return to Jurai. She was happy though that I found happiness with Sakuya and that I was doing well."

"Did she mention me by any chance?" Ryoko asked.

"That was the other somber part I had to deal with. Since Ayeka didn't keep in touch with us, she had this fear that you returned to Earth and we got married. She was sort of relieved when I introduced Sakuya to her."

"Figures. Ungrateful bitch! Now you know why I didn't want to help you rescue her. Still probably thinks I'm dead or locked away in some prison."

"Ryoko…please!" Tenchi couldn't help but shake his head in disapproval with Ryoko's attitude. "She may have felt that way at the time, but she also knows that without you, I would have never have gotten to Jurai to fight Kagato and free her. The knights have told her about how badly hurt you were as well as the rest of us."

Tenchi took Ryoko's hand and continued about his conversation with Ayeka, "If you can imagine the guilt I felt because I didn't know if you had died or not, imagine how she felt? Her rival helped save her empire and disappears, never to be seen again. Now she finds out that she never returned to Earth, would you still feel any animosity then? Over the years when I have gotten the chance to speak to her, Ayeka had always expressed the deepest regret that she never had the opportunity to thank you or the fact that she was starting to see you as a friend before Kagato showed up. Perhaps when the opportunity comes, you should go to Jurai and confront Ayeka. Try to bury the hatchet between the two of you. I know she'll be happy to see you."

Ryoko started to feel guilty after hearing Tenchi's story about Ayeka. True, she was a spoiled brat at times and a rival for Tenchi. But she never really hated her and was actually starting to get comfortable around her. It never occurred to Ryoko that her absence could cause such guilt from the princess. She started to cry a bit as she pulled away from Tenchi's hand.

"Ryoko, you ok?" Tenchi asked as he motioned Kats to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I didn't think anybody, other than you, would miss me. I told Washu whenever I saw her that I didn't want anyone one to know where I was. I figured that it would be better that everybody believed I was dead. That our little family didn't have to worry about being associated with Ryoko the Space Pirate. Now, I'm starting to realize that I was wrong."

Kats came back with some tissues. He reached over and passed them over to Ryoko as she wiped her tears and loudly blew her nose. "You're right Tenchi. Perhaps when I'm ready, I'll go and visit Sasami first and then see Ayeka. Who knows, maybe we can be friends?"

"Now that's what I want to hear from my Ryoko!" Tenchi suddenly smiled with glee. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint this old man! Lets have a toast shall we?" 

All three rose to their feet as Tenchi poured some more Sake into everyone's glass. He then motioned them to raise their glasses for a toast, "To old friends, as well as reunited ones. May we always embrace the memories we once shared and continue to make room for new ones. May we never lost touch of what really counts, which is our feelings for one another."

"To old friends!" All three rang out in unison.

**************************************

Katsuhito looked at his watch and realized what time it was, "Wow! Look at the time! I think it's time for your bath Grandpa. I need to get up early tomorrow to finish up prepping up the shrine for the Hasegawa wedding and it's getting late."

"You're right Kats, but I think I'll take my bath in the morning. Ryoko, what are your plans for tonight? You're welcome to spend the night here if you wish." 

"I was hoping you'd say that Tenchi, Is my old room available?"

"Sorry, We kind of use it as a storage room now, but Ayeka's room is empty. We kept it as a guest room after the kids moved out years ago. Will you be needing anything?"

"Nope, I'll manage" In an instant, Ryoko phased herself into her old blue and yellow striped dress. Tenchi couldn't believed she still had it, _Some things never change. _He said to himself.

"Oh shit! I forgot something!" Ryoko yelled out. She then closed her eyes and pressed her palms together as both Masaki men were wondering what was going on. After a few minutes of silence a familiar noise phased into the house, scurrying to find her master.

"There you are, I almost forgot that you were in the fields. Find any carrots?" Suddenly the furry little object jumped into her master's arms meowing in content.

"Ryo-Ohki! Is that you? Do you remember me?" Tenchi was excited to see the little cabbit again. In his excitement of seeing Ryoko again, he totally forgot that the cabbit/spaceship would have been near by.

Ryo-Ohki didn't move at first. She hadn't seen Tenchi for so long that she didn't recognized him as an old man. After a couple of sniffs, the furry creature jumped from Ryoko's arms right into Tenchi's, happily meowing.

"Hey, it's good to see you too. If you were looking for carrots, you should have come to me first. I know a few fields nearby that had some."

"She already raided them Tenchi. That's why she was out all day." Ryoko stepped in to correct him.

"Oh great. The neighbors will be screaming murder when they find their fields devoid of vegetables. Let's keep this under our hats ok?" 

"Fine with me Tenchi. Ryo-Ohki, I'll be sleeping in Ayeka's old room tonight, wait for me there will ya?" Ryoko told her furry companion as it ran up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I'm retiring for the evening. Ryoko, would you mind tucking in grandpa? Somehow I think he would like that."

"Katsuhito! Mind your manners grandson. I'm not a child you know!" Tenchi yelled.

"Grandpa, a beautiful woman from your past comes back to see you, and you're complaining about her helping you to bed? Most guys in your position would be ecstatic about it." Rebuffed Kats as he headed up the stairs towards his room, "Well goodnight folks. I'll see you at breakfast."

"G'night Kats and don't worry about gramps here. I'll make sure to tuck him and read him his bedtime story…"

"RYOKO!!"

"Just playing with you Tenchi…geez, old age sure hasn't mellowed you out."

"Never mind Ryoko. If you want, you can teleport us upstairs."

"No prob, just hang on." And in an instant they phased from the living room to Tenchi's bedroom.

"Say Ryoko, I just realize something. All day I've been telling you what's been happening around here in the last seven decades and not once have you told me about yourself during those years. Are you hiding something?"

"No, not really. You were so into your family life and our friends, I figure I'll just let you finish telling me everything. Tomorrow after breakfast, I'll tell you everything you want to know, deal?"

"Deal. Well…I guess its goodnight then. Sleep well Ryoko."

"You too Tenchi, don't let the bed bugs bite. Goodnight."

Ryoko was about to turn to go to the end of the hallway before Tenchi's hand caught her arm.

"Ryoko, uh… if I didn't mentioned it before, I just wanted to tell you how much this day has meant to me. Just seeing you again makes me feel… well… I guess young again." 

Ryoko smiled. Her golden eyes twinkled in the dark as she pulled herself to Tenchi and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then both of them embraced each other for few a moments as if to acknowledged how much they meant to each other. After what felt like an eternity, she then pulled herself away reluctantly, "I know how you feel, but you know what my Tenchi? I believe tomorrow will be better than today, and I'm looking forward to tell you about my life in the years that we last saw each other, but right now let get some rest ok?"

"OK then. Well goodnight Ryoko."

"Goodnight Tenchi and pleasant dreams." And like a dream, she phased herself out of the hallway.

_Pleasant dreams to you also Ryoko. I know I will. _Tenchi said to himself as he slid the door closed and retired to his bed.

_ **************************************_

_A/N: _Wow! I finally finished this piece of the story. To be honest folks, I was only going to do two parts, but my imagination got the best of me. I also wanted to finish this a couple of days sooner, but I spent my Sunday afternoon in a hospital with a sprained wrist.

Never again will I let my four year old do a 'suplex' on me again!

Hyas: Nice to hear from you. Gotta say I love your artwork on 'perspectives'.

LedZep: Thanks for the look over.

Bobr: Hmmm, I wasn't exactly thinking of knocking Tenchi off, but now that you mention it…

I'll be emailing you soon.

Priest: I finally read your fic and it's good. While I'm not a proponent of Tenchi marrying the whole house (Well, maybe a tryout) 

I love a story that's features Kiyone. She's my second favorite character after Ryoko. When's the next chapter?

Liz Hakubi: I'm pretty set for this story, but when I get back to doing my other story 'the trail', you'll be hearing from me.

As for the rest of you folks, your reviews are well appreciated. I'm sure that the conclusion of SC will be great. 

As always, C&C are welcome. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net 

Later, Alighthawk


	3. Part Three

*Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics. All others were thought of by me. Any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

** Author's notes: This story takes place many years after "No Need for Conclusions", but with one exception…. ENJOY!!

Second Chance of a Lifetime: by alighthawk

Part Three…

As the sun rose over the quiet hills of the Okayama Prefecture, its rays bathing over the countryside and in particular a house sitting just off the lake. Inside, a beautiful girl looked out the window and surveyed all that was in front of her.

Ryoko had been awake for hours, trying her damnest to go asleep, but the best she could do was only a couple of hours. Ryo-Ohki, on the other hand, slept like a baby. Between the carrot feast she enjoyed yesterday and being nestled between her master's arms, she was purring like a kitten with no worries, which couldn't be said of the former space pirate. All she could think about was how she returned and came back to her lost love after so many years. Yesterday was like a dream she thought would never come true, but except that it did and right now she was wondering how would today turn out.

_This is it… _She thought to herself,_ Today you are going to bare your soul to him and maybe, just maybe, he'll come around. Washu did say that he's been thinking about me, or maybe that was wishful thinking on her part? _

She let her mind drift back to six months ago when she last spoke to the diminutive scientist. They had been in contact with each other in the last twenty years whenever Ryoko traveled near the lab that Washu set up near the Science Academy, but it was usually a brief encounter with the same old pleasantries that came with it. The last conversation wasn't, however a quick one…

FLASHBACK…six months ago

"You're telling me he's dying Washu? Are you sure?"

"Yep, I tested him myself last month. I calculate that he's got about a year to live. I wish that there was something else I could do, but unfortunately some of the tests that could help him would kill him due to his age."

"I can't believe it…Tenchi is dying. Washu? Do you think he'd mind if I suddenly show up on Earth? Y'know, pay a visit?"

"I really don't know Ryoko, it's been almost seven Earth decades. In the condition he's in, the shock of seeing you again could put him in an early grave. You really want to go?"

"I need to. I left him all those years ago so he can live a normal life and from what you told me, he did. It's just I feel the need to see him one last time and tell him why I didn't back and maybe forgive me if he's still angry with me."

"Ryoko…Tenchi was never angry with you. After what you did for him, he could never be angry, nor can he ever forget you. In fact, from the conversations we had over the last few years, I think he's been thinking about you a lot."

"Don't toy with my feelings Washu…"

"I'm not toying with you Ryoko. Try to understand that since Tenchi's wife passed away, he's had a lot to think about. Every time we talked about the old days and about the gang, his face would light up. When the subject got around to you, he would get emotional sometimes. To make a long story short Ryoko, he still has feelings for you."

"But his wife…"

"Whom he was married for forty years and is now dead and buried for almost twenty. He loved her very much and misses her, but remember this Ryoko, she came into his life after you never returned. I know that Tenchi never regretted having the life he did with Sakuya and I adored her as well, but while I commend you for doing an unselfish act on your part, you also never gave yourself the chance to see if he had any feelings for you as well."

Ryoko sat there in silence, absorbing what the little genius had told her. _Did he actually loved me? Was I too hasty in leaving Earth without confronting him about his feelings? Damn it, why it this so hard to swallow? _

"Washu, do you think it's still not too late for me and Tenchi to… be together, even for a short time?"

"Of course not Ryoko. In fact I think that Tenchi would be happy to spend his last days together with you. It may not be the ideal situation you had in mind, but at least he'll be with the one person that he cared for the most." 

"I'm glad to hear that Washu, but I just wish that there was more that can be done for him."

"Well, tell you what. Since you are going to Earth to see him, I'll give you some data on that I've checking out recently on Tenchi's condition. I also would like to examine you also, if you don't mind."

"You ain't doing one of your crazy experiments on shorty! I'm not gonna let you zap me into a crisp like the old days!"

"Now, now. Take it easy Ryoko. The examination is something I've been meaning to do for quite some time and it won't hurt. As a matter fact, this exam may help us to find a solution with Tenchi's condition."

"Really? You mean this might cure him from the disease? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Easy girl, don't get your hopes up. All I'm saying that I need to conduct a few tests and maybe, just maybe, something might turn up that might help Lord Tenchi. The tests will be quick, but it'll take some time before I can come up with some results. Think you can hold off on seeing him for couple of months?"

Ryoko was all excited. To hear that Tenchi was dying made her heart sank, but now that she might be able to help him in some way made her want to go running to him now more than ever. She wanted to get up and shake the information out of Washu, but acting irrationally wasn't going to help any. Besides, if she was going to spend some time with him, she needed to tie up some loose ends first.

"All right Washu, let's do it. After I'm done with you, I'll need to take care of some business anyway so it will be awhile before I can travel to Earth again."

"Great Ryoko, What I'll do is once I get all the data processed, I'll transfer everything through the data stream and instruct you on what needs to be done. One thing though, I'm not guarantying anything, just the possibility of a miracle. And remember what I said before, any attempts to help Tenchi might kill him before the disease does, got it?"

"Crystal. I'll just have to pray that it's enough. Even if nothing works, I'll have the chance to be with him again and maybe that'll be enough for the both of us…." 

************************************

*** sniff, sniff * "**Mmmmm, something smells good. Guess Kats is starting Breakfast already. Think I'll head downstairs now." Ryoko said to herself as the smell of food snapped her out of her flashback. She then gently laid Ryo-Ohki on the futon and phased into her white low-cut outfit with the red leotards. She wore this when she first crashed here years ago and Tenchi found her. She softly giggled as she remembered those moments that Tenchi tried so hard not to look down at her cleavage, but she'd catch his glances from time to time. "Maybe at his age this might be too much for him to see? NAH!" 

She teleported herself to the living room, just shy of the kitchen door as to not startle Katsuhito as he was preparing the morning meal. She again looked around the entire room as old memories flooded her mind once more. 

_I missed this place a lot more than I thought. _she thought to herself, _I suppose that it's fitting that I should spend Tenchi's final days here with him...WAIT A MINUTE! What am I thinking? Ryoko you idiot, stop thinking such thoughts. If there's a chance that you can help Tenchi then you'll need to be a lot more positive towards the situation than you are right now. _Ryoko just shook her head as she realized that she was scolding herself and decided it was best that she go and eat breakfast.

***********************************

"Good morning Kats! Breakfast smells awfully good, whatcha making?" Ryoko gleefully asked as she entered the kitchen. Kats was pouring orange juice into couple of glasses when he raised his head up to acknowledge his lovely guest.

"Oh, good morning Ryoko! Breakfast is ready; hope you like pancakes."

"Love 'em. Is Tenchi going to be up soon?"

"In a couple of hours. Grandpa usually gets up about eight o'clock, which gives me time to get the house in order, although it's pretty simple with just the two of us living here. Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Tea please. Well, after all of the excitement yesterday, he could use the rest. Say, what's that smell?" Ryoko took a couple of sniffs. A delightful scent of cinnamon was in the air as she pointed to the small pot by the oven.

"Oh, that's Grandpa's oatmeal. I'm letting it simmer for awhile before he gets up."

"Funny, I don't recall Tenchi ever liking oatmeal before." Ryoko pondered.

"That's because he wasn't an eighty-six year old man with dentures when you were here last." Kats replied with a laugh, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really. I still a little overwhelmed about yesterday and I think today is going to be the same too."

Both of them stayed quiet for a few minutes as they sat and began to eat. Neither of them didn't have anything to say and the awkwardness was starting to show until Kats broke the silence. "Ryoko, I know that you still love my Grandfather and you said that you wanted to see him one last time, but something tells me that there's more than meets the eye. Are you hiding something from us?"

Ryoko just stared and played with her food. She didn't know how to answer his question. She liked the kid, but it was best that she talked to Tenchi first before saying anything to Katsuhito. "Kats, you're a perceptive guy, but you will have to trust me when I say that my being here isn't just to say goodbye to your grandfather. I promise you that by the end of the day all your questions will be answered, but until then you'll have to wait after I spoken to Tenchi, ok?"

Kats sat there for a second. Her request sounded reasonable and after spending time with her yesterday, he had no reason to believe that she would hurt Tenchi. He swallowed a mouthful of pancakes and gave a wink to Ryoko, "Ok by me. Just hope that whatever you're planning to do will make Gramps happy."

"Kid. If everything works out like I hope they will, everyone here will coming out like a winner." Ryoko added as she threw a wink back at Kats.

"Oh I forgot! Can you wait here a sec? I wanted to show you something before gramps woke up." Kats then got up and stepped out into the living room. Ryoko seemed befuddled as to why he was running out, but before she can answer her own question, Kats ran back in. "Here, I think you'll find these to be of some interest to you."

The cyan girl looked confused at the younger Masaki's comment, but as she grabbed at what it appeared to be a sketchbook, she open the pages to find something very startling. "It's…it's a sketch of me?" She stammered.

"Yeah, grandpa thinks that I don't know about it, but since I clean the house around here, I happened to find it buried in the closet near the foyer. As you can see, its kind of old and some of the pages are taped on. Those I think were sketched when he was in college."

Ryoko carefully turned the pages as drawing after drawing revealed different images of the space pirate. One had her in the same dress she was presently wearing. Another showed her in her red and black battle outfit with Ryo-Ohki behind in her ship form. From the way the paper looked, faded and brittle, this must've been drawn when Tenchi was still in his teens, or early twenties.

"I don't get it, why would he draw a picture of me, especially if I didn't come back?" Ryoko wondered.

"Isn't it obvious Ryoko? Grandpa really missed you. I guess this was his way of keeping his image of you alive and maybe he hoping that one day, you might come back. Of course I don't think he had sixty-eight years in mind…"

"Watch it kid…"

"Take it easy, just keep looking…"

She continued to turn the pages. Sketches of the girls together with Yosho and Nobuyuki were visible, though faded due to time. In the middle of the book, he drew images of Sakuya and the later the children. In one sketch there was little Yoko. Tenchi had her sketched in pirate's outfit, with a cabbit on top of her left shoulder. Ryoko couldn't help but smiled at that one. As she kept turning the pages towards the end, more images of the family kept appearing, which included the grandchildren as well. One sketch showed a little Katsuhito dressed in a samurai outfit that included a fake sword to boot. "Aw Kats, you look so cute in this."

"Yeah, yeah…keep going will you?" Kats mumbled as he persuaded Ryoko to forget that sketch and proceed.

As she got towards the last few pages, they once again had Ryoko, but this one had her with feathered wings on her back and a sort of aura surrounding her body. From the looks of things, Tenchi had envisioned her as an angel. Several other drawings had her depicted as either a spirit or some heavenly presence as well. "I can tell by the paper that these aren't that old, but why did he started drawing me up again after so many years?"

"I'm not sure, but ever since grandma died, he kept a lot of things to himself. These last ones were probably done about ten years back before he his hands got the 'shakes'. I do recall though that on a few occasions he would say that when it was his time to go, that a heavenly angel will come and escort him to the afterlife. I guess he had you in mind Ryoko."

"This is creeping me out. I'm flattered that he sees me as some sort of angelic presence, unlike some royal pain in the ass who thought of the opposite." Ryoko snarled.

"You know, when you first showed up at the shrine steps, I didn't recognize you at first. It was only after I saw your spiky hair and your feline features that it hit me; you were the girl in Grandpa's pictures. When my sister and I were little, Grandpa would tell us stories whenever we stayed here for the weekends. His favorite would be about the pirate who battled the evil empire and help the oppressed. Want to guess who he used for a role model?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I'm not. Grandpa used to tell us not to say anything to Grandma, saying she may not understand the story. Now I know what he meant."

Ryoko looked confused. All those years she's been away and yet he kept her memory alive all this time. Didn't he love his wife? Wasn't he happy living the way normal people did on Earth? It didn't make sense to her. "Kats, I had the impression that your grandfather was happy with your grandmother. Why keep the image of me around?"

"He did love Grandma, very much. All this reminiscing of you happened after she passed away. When I was younger, I had those same questions also, but since becoming a priest I've come to realize that even though we can experience certain feelings and moments with people that we hold close to our hearts, things may not worked out as we like to. When the time comes and we have to move on, we somehow manage to put those emotions and memories of that special person and lock them in a corner of our hearts and learn to move on. Normally life does go on and those feelings and emotions never surface again, with a few exceptions and I think this is one of those exceptions."

"So you think that fate has brought us together Kats?"

"What I'm saying is that whatever feelings my grandfather has for you were locked away to a part of his soul that he thought he'll never feel again. I'm pretty sure you did the same as well, but by you coming back to him he has felt those feelings reawakened and they're now forcing him to acknowledge that he never stopped loving you. I think what hurts him the most is that he feels guilty in not telling you how he felt when he had the chance to all those years ago. I don't know if he feels that he's betraying my grandmother's memory by still being in love with you, but that's something you're going to have to ask him."

"And how do you feel about me and your grandfather being together?"

"Grandpa had a happy life with grandma. He was a good father and a great grandparent. He has been a pillar in this community for many years and everyone respects him. To say that he has lived a full life is an understatement and I can only hope that I can do half the things that he has done. My only wish that he stays happy in his final days and if that means being with his first love, I'm all for it. Of course, if by some 'miracle' grandpa manages to live longer and decides to stay with you, I'm cool with that too."

"You really mean it? No jealousy of me making your grandfather happy?"

"Ryoko, in the short time I've seen you to two together, I can just look and see the love in your eyes, as well as in gramps. My grandparents had their time together, just as I'm sure you had spent time with someone else. If the Gods have decided that now is the time for the both of you to find each other after so many years, it has to be good thing, and I for one would be happy for the two of you."

Ryoko was so overjoyed after hearing such profound words from the young priest. She got up, walked over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Thanks Kats, that means a lot to me."

Kats started to blush, but flashed an evil smirk back at Ryoko, "Just one thing Ryoko."

"What's that?"

"Well, if things work out between you and Grandpa, can I…can I please get to call you Granny Ryoko?"

"Grrrrr…Katsuhito!" With that an energy sword appeared from her right hand and was pointed towards the now frightened priest.

"Ok, ok…I'll take that as a no. Geez, old people…"

*********************************** 

He couldn't remember how long he had been walking. It seemed like for hours, but yet he doesn't recall when he started or where he was going. He couldn't recall where did this fog come from also. It seemed to be hovering all over like a shroud that prevented him from seeing what was in front of him. Judging from his footing, he thought he was on solid ground, but he couldn't see the floor. Everything is just a drab color of gray. No clear vision, no sound and no sense of direction.

Tenchi just stopped and paused. What was he doing here? Where was he going? The last thing he remembered was saying good night to Ryoko and falling asleep, _ ASLEEP?!? Wait a second, could it be that I'm dreaming? Maybe I'm just walking around until I wake up, but so far I haven't? Damn it, what's with this fog?!?_

Before he attempted to answer his own question, the dense fog suddenly started to fade out and the next thing he saw was a sidewalk that led to a water fountain with a statue of Tsunami perched on top. As he approached it, he saw several buildings over the horizon, bustling with young people. As he looked at his left he saw a building that had a clock embedded into the façade; it read twelve noon. Then he realized that this was the university he attended over sixty years ago.

_I'm back at college, but why? Why am I dreaming of this? I haven't been back here in decades and I many of the buildings that were here before are no longer around. Maybe there's something in the past that I need to remember? Damn it, this is frustrating! _

As he stared at the main administration building where the clock was on, he noticed a large cherry blossom tree overlooking a small hill towards the back of the campus. It was there that he first met his Sakuya on a bright sunny day sixty-six years ago. Maybe that was where he would find his answer to this dream. He slowly walked over towards the hill that overlooked the campus and as he got closer to the tree, a small figure was sitting there on the ground, leaning against the old cherry blossom. He couldn't make out whom it was at first, due the person being shaded, but as he got closer, he immediately recognized her.

"Sakuya?!? Is that you?"

"Oh there you are! I'm been waiting for you; you sure know how to keep a girl waiting." The dark haired girl said as she got up and walked over to Tenchi. She flashed those beautiful emerald eyes as she came up and planted a kiss on his lips. "Tenchi, what's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost?"

Tenchi was totally lost. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or some distorted version of reality, "Well I…this is to say…Sakuya, are you really here?"

"You tell me Tenchi, am I really here or you are dreaming the whole thing up? Either way, I'm here because you needed to see me."

"I do? I don't recall asking you to be in my dream, if this is what it is. The last thing I remembered was going to sleep in our old room. Please Sakuya, tell me what this is all about?"

The image of his young wife just stood there smiling. Even if this is just a dream, she still looked as beautiful as he always remembered her; the passage of time not stealing any memories of his departed wife. Tenchi asked her again.

"Sakuya, is there something you need to tell me? Are you here to remind me of something? Please, I need to know."

The young girl smiled. She then walked over to a nearby bench and motioned Tenchi to join her. As he sat down, she took his hand and caressed it against her face. It was something she always loved when they were together. Now the fog in Tenchi's mind was starting to lift as well.

"Sakuya, you know I always loved you. You were the one true light in my life and I miss you so much."

"I know you miss me. It's been hard on you ever since my…departure. I also know you miss little Yoko too, but you carried on Tenchi. You went on with your life and now you need to take the next big step."

"I don't understand…"

"Tenchi, I know that I came into your life after you waited so long for someone else and now that someone is back and waiting for you."

"You know about Ryoko? How is that possible?"

"This is a dream silly and it's a beautiful dream, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I remembered when we were in school in the fall semester, we always planned a picnic to watch the Cherry Blossoms fall; just the two of us. Those were precious times weren't they?"

"Yes they were."

"Then that one time, in our third year I think, we planned one picnic near your father's house and it was there that I said that I loved you…"

"You did, didn't you?"

"And you know what else Tenchi?"

"Let me guess, you said that you always wanted us to be together, but I never had the chance to tell you how I felt. After being together for two years, I never wanted to keep you guessing, but I needed to know how I really felt in my heart. I realized then that I was in love with you too Sakuya and I wanted to be with no one else." Tenchi then wrapped his arms around his old love and gave her a deep passionate kiss. This was something he missed for so long.

"Tenchi, you can never know how much I loved being with you. Our time together was so precious to me and those memories with us, the children and everything else will always make me happy. I waited so long to tell you this, but now I have to go…"

"Go? Sakuya wait! What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"It's all right my Tenchi. I know it's a little frustrating and such a pity that what we had couldn't last, but those years we spent together will always be here." Sakuya tapped her hand onto Tenchi's heart, "I'll know that you'd never forget."

"But Sakuya, let me tell you…"

"No…you don't need to say anything, I know… I know what you're feeling right now, but no matter how joyous and beautiful this looks, it's only a dream world and people can't go on living with illusions or guilt. Tenchi, we had our time, but right now you have someone waiting for you. If you can go on being happy, even for a short time, then there's no reason for you to feel guilty about anything. The time we spent together, every day, every minute, every second was blessed. All our hopes and dreams for the future were fulfilled and I'll treasure them all, just as you will also."

As the couple looked into each other, not a dry eye was present. Sakuya's right hand caressed Tenchi's face while she placed her left hand on his chest once more. "I'll know that a part of me will be right here, just as a part of her had always been there and now you need to show her that part you always kept hidden from her and from yourself."

"Sakuya, is this really you? Did you came back to me in my dream to tell me all this?"

"Does it really matter whether I'm here or maybe you're just saying this to yourself in your subconscious? All that matters is that you know the truth. You never betrayed me, or the life we had shared. Don't deny yourself this second chance Tenchi, otherwise your last days with always be full of regret. I have to leave now, goodbye Tenchi my love. One day we'll see each other again…"

"_Goodbye Sakuya. I'll never forget you my love." _Mumbled the old shrine master in his sleep as he began his journey from the dream world to reality. As he woke up half-dazed, he looked outside the window, seeing that it's morning. _By Kami, that dream was so vivid! I still don't know if that was really her coming back to talk to me, or my mind telling me what I already know, but too stubborn to realize it. _

As Tenchi got up to go to the bathroom, his mind felt so clear now. Yes, he still loved his departed wife and doesn't regret one moment of the life they lived for forty years. Whatever slight guilt he had about betraying her memory was laid to rest and now he was going to see if there was such a thing as a second chance for love. Ryoko was here and she still loved him and now he knew that he still loved her as well. If the fates had brought them together again, he wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste. He was going to make up the one regret he ever had in his entire life. 

_Ryoko, whatever time I have left, I want them to be spent with you. Every day, every minute, every second until my last dying breath. I never thought I could love someone else other than Sakuya, but I see that it is possible. Seven decades haven't change my love for you and now that the gods have given me another chance, I'm not going to let you get away from me without telling you that I love you. _Tenchi suddenly felt this great burden being unloadedas he stepped into the shower and soaked up the hot water. It was definitely going to be a day of revelation for the star cross lovers…

*********************************

"Well Ryoko, unless you have any further use for me, I'll head up to the shrine now." Katsuhito said, "Can you give grandfather his breakfast when he gets up?"

"No problem. He should be up soon right?"

"Yep. Have you decided on what you're going to do today?"

Ryoko's nose wrinkled as she thought about what she wanted to do. Then she remembered that she promised to Tenchi all about her years away from Earth. "Well, I guess me and gramps will still be reminiscing about the good old days. Anyway, it's not like I'm planning to leave anytime soon so we'll just go with the flow and see what happens."

"Great. Well, if you need anything, I'll be at the shrine. See you later." Kats waved as he headed out the door.

"Later kid, I'll talk to you before lunch." Ryoko sat back down to finish her meal when a little fur ball jumped into her lap. "Morning Ryo-Ohki. Did ya sleep good?"

"Miya-miya!" (Sure did! What's up for today?)

"Well, if things work out the way I hope they do, me and Mr. Masaki will finally be an item. The only problem is that I don't know if this will be permanent pairing or a quick one. Better cross your paws on this one Ryo-Ohki."

"Meow-meow-miya" (Good luck Ryoko. If you don't need me, I'll be going back to the fields. There was one spot I missed and I'm so famished)

"You bet. I'll 'call' you when I'm ready." Ryoko answered as the little cabbit phased through the door and scurried away to ravage the vegetable fields.

"Ok, I'm finished. Now where that lovable old-timer…"

"Right here my dear…did you miss me?" Tenchi sweetly asked.

"Always. You hungry?"

"Starving. What did Kats make?"

"Well, for us people who still have teeth, he made pancakes. For you, oatmeal with cinnamon."

"Very funny, ha-ha, I'm totally cracked up by your humor. You enjoy teasing me mercilessly do you?"

"Whenever possible my sweet. Here you go."

"Thanks Ryoko. Well it's kind of early, what do you what to do today?"

"Well, we can go for a morning walk and continue our conversation from yesterday…"

"Yes that's right. You promise to tell me all about your adventures in space after you left Earth." 

"Well Tenchi, I wouldn't say that my life in the last seven decades were all adventurous, but I did have my moments."

"Great. Let me finish up here and we'll step out in a few minutes, ok?"

After Tenchi finished his oatmeal, he and Ryoko took that stroll around the lake and into the forest, not saying much to each other. About twenty minutes later, they happen to be at the spot that started it all, the site where Ryo-Ohki crashed from space and where Tenchi happened to find Ryoko unconscious. 

"Can't believe this is where it all began." Tenchi sighed. "Of course the last thing I never expected was finding a drunken alien girl…"

"Hey, I wasn't drunk, I was just hung over and couldn't get my bearings, that's all. You don't actually think that Mihoshi was competent enough to nail me in space if I was sober that day do you?"

"No I don't think that, but aren't you glad that she did force you to crash here?"

"I guess so. It's just that so many things have happened over the years…"

"Tell me Ryoko, what happened to you after you left the Earth?"

_This is it Ryoko, tell him everything and don't hold back. You promised you'd do this so don't chicken out now. _The golden-eyed beauty told herself as her heart started to race. If she was going to tell him about still being in love with him, this was the time.

************************************

"I guess my story started a few months after I left Earth. Ryo-Ohki and I wandered around the galaxy, hiding from the authorities and stealing whenever we needed to. I heard that Jurai had cleared me of the major criminal charges since I helped you guys defeat Kagato, but the Galactic Union were still holding several warrants for some major heists I pulled some years prior to meeting up with you and they weren't going to let that slide. I also had Nagi to worry about. I knew that sooner or later our paths were going to cross again and she was going to be pissed for my abrupt departure from Jurai."

"So what did you do?"

"Well Tench, seeing that my options were limited, plus the fact that I didn't want to be a space pirate anymore, I decided to take a risk and ask the one person I know that could help me…"

"And who might that be?"

"Nagi…"

"NAGI?!? You went to Nagi for help? Ryoko, she wanted to fight you, dead if possible. What possessed you to go asking her for help?"

"Tenchi, despite her hatred towards me, Nagi lives by a certain code. As a bounty hunter, her single failure was not being able to capture me and while she could have taken me out on Yagami, she didn't. She knew that I was badly hurt, but wouldn't take advantage of it. She also decided to help us with Kagato, so you see she does have certain principles."

"Well Ryoko, it must have worked since you're here, but how did you pulled it off?"

"Simple actually, I simply left clues at places that I knew she be traveling to and eventually those clues led her to me on remote planet in the Orion system."

"Did you finally fight?"

"Yep, but only on certain conditions. One was that this wasn't a fight to the death since she wouldn't be able to collect whatever bounty was left on my head…"

"And what were the others?" 

"That she'd let me team up with her as a partner after I get out of jail"

"You, a bounty hunter? With Nagi? I gotta sit down for this one." Tenchi looked dumbfounded as he found a boulder and sat down, still shaking his head after what Ryoko had told him. "So what did she say after your proposal?"

"At first she thought it was ludicrous. She always worked alone and never had the need for a partner, but I told her that if I was able to avoid her for so many years, wouldn't it be better if someone like me could team up with her and go after some really heavy hitters? This got her attention, but the problem was the Galaxy Police. If I turned myself in, they may want to keep me in solitary confinement forever, so we came up with another plan."

"And what was that?"

"The proposal was that Nagi would turn me in for her reward and that I would serve a minimum sentence since I did helped in the Kagato incident. When Nagi contacted the GP, they had other ideas, but she convinced them it wouldn't be in their interests to upset the royal family, especially since you were the crown prince and friends of Kiyone and Mihoshi."

"And they bought it?" 

"Yep. It was agreed that I would serve a sentence of seven years in prison on a remote sector in the galaxy where no one would know where I am, except Nagi of course."

"Wow Ryoko, I can't believe that you would allow yourself to be taken like that. It must've been a rough seven years."

"It wasn't easy, I'll admit, but after living with you, I realized that I needed to make a fresh start for myself. I didn't want to live a life of a criminal anymore so I figured this would be a good way to make amends. The good thing was that I only had to serve five years due to good behavior. After that I partnered up with Nagi and became a bounty hunter."

"For some reason, I feel sorry for those poor fools that went up against the both of you. You guys must've of been quite a team."

"We were. For years we nailed every major bounty head that normally a single person wouldn't tackle, but our combined powers nearly made us unbeatable. It felt so good Tenchi, to be able to do some good and make a profit out of it. To be honest, it was a lot more fun chasing the bad guys than being chased by the cops."

"So I guess Nagi wasn't disappointed at all huh?"

"She was the first to admit that we made a good team. In a few years, we were the top hunters in the galaxy, if not the damn universe. Ha-ha!"

"But Ryoko, how did you managed to avoid getting attention? I mean the other girls never heard a thing about you and certainly Kiyone and Mihoshi would have heard something especially if it concerned Nagi."

"As a bounty hunter, being able to blend in and not be detected is the #1 rule. Since I wanted to be left alone and forgotten, Nagi and I agreed that any news that involved our bounty, she would get the credit alone. All I cared about was the money and privacy. Besides, all the GP honchos ever cared about was getting the bad guys locked up. If some bounty hunters got to the bad guys before they did, who cares?"

"Well, I'm glad you found something that made you happy and kept you out of trouble with the law. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, did you ever meet anybody? Y'know, fell in love and all that?"

Ryoko looked at Tenchi for a moment. She noticed he was uncomfortable in asking the questions, but now wasn't the time to hide things. "Yes to the first question, no to the second. It does get lonely out there sometimes and I did meet up with people who piqued my curiosity, but they were mostly short-term relationships. You could say that the job never allowed me to stay with one guy for a long time. Also, I didn't want really to fall in love with anyone else."

"Why Ryoko, didn't you want someone to make you happy?"

Ryoko looked up to the sky, looking for an appropriate answer, "I fell in love with someone a long time ago, though he didn't know it. Being in his company made me see things I never thought could be possible in my life and his kindness and generosity changed me in ways I couldn't begin to explain. In short, I couldn't love another like I love you Tenchi. I don't think it would have been fair to anyone who wanted to be with me." 

Tenchi was stunned by Ryoko's honesty. Despite the years apart, she still carried a torch for him, refusing to let go. "Ryoko, I don't know what to say…"

"Let's just say that I decided to lead the carefree life of a space wanderer. I decided that I would love one person in my lifetime, even if he didn't return the same feelings for me. As long I knew that he was happy in his life, I was ok with it. I might've been lying to myself, but that was my choice Tenchi. There is one thing I left out though…"

"What was that?"

"There was one person I did came close to loving, but I think it was more due to our mutual loneliness than actual love."

"Anybody I know?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. It was my partner…"

"Nagi? You and she had a…you know, had a thing together?" Now Tenchi was really in shock.

"It wasn't something that just happened overnight. We always sort of respected each other for our abilities and looks. Nagi was always a loner before she teamed up with me, and so was I when I was a pirate. I guess being together all the time now had us thinking about what if…so one thing led to another and one day we decided to make the relationship personal as well as business."

"I'm…I'm glad you had someone to be with I guess, but what happened? You and Nagi had a falling out?"  
  
  


"No, it's just what I said earlier about not being able to love anybody else but you. I grew to care Nagi very deeply over the years, but we both knew that it wasn't true love and eventually we decided that it would be better to keep things at a professional level. We're still friends and partners, but nowadays we've been going solo with some assignments. After I met with Washu, I contacted Nagi to let her know that I was coming here to be with you and that I may not be coming back to space for awhile."

"How did she take it?

"She was genuinely happy for me. She wished me luck and sends her regards. So now you know what's been up with me in the last sixty-eight years. Any more questions?"

"Just one... Do you still really love me? Even after all these years?"

"With all heart my Tenchi. Despite the years apart and the fact that I knew you moved on in your life, I never stopped loving you for one second." Ryoko came up to Tenchi and held his shaking hand, "Do you love me?"

"With all my heart my Ryo-chan. I'm so sorry that I never told you when we were here on Earth. It's just that with all you girls living here, it felt like a real family and I was afraid that telling you about my feelings would change all that. I realized later on that it shouldn't have mattered. Even if they were to leave, I still would of had you, but my cowardice cost me my chance to tell you. I'm really sorry." Tenchi couldn't help but cry as he sat back down; letting his emotions overtake his body.

Ryoko was starting to cry already when Tenchi told her that he still loved her. It was something she always dreamed of hearing since the day they were together in that alternate universe created by Washu's dimensional tuner. After leaving Jurai bleeding and near death, she thought that she'd never hear those words spoken to her…until now.

"Tenchi, please don't cry. What's done is done. You went on to have a good life with Sakuya and I went out and did what I had to do. I don't have any regrets in my decision to leave Earth and neither should you, unless…"

"Unless what Ryoko?"

"You sort of feel guilty about being with me right now. Does loving me make you feel guilty somehow?"

"NO! I mean…I thought I did at first, but someone came to my dream last night and told me that whatever memories I shared with Sakuya will always be in my heart. Right now, all the feelings I have for you that were kept locked away needed to be released. All I want now is to be with you, even if it's just a short time. I want to lie next to you when sun rises and when the Cherry Blossoms fall from the trees. Whatever time is left for me, I want to share it with you."

Ryoko's face was totally wet from all tears running out of her eyes. She gently embraced her love and wouldn't let go. Tenchi managed to stop shaking long enough to break off he embrace. "Tenchi, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking. I know that we're together now, but you must realize that at my age and the condition I'm in, there's not a lot of things I could do physically and…well you know, is that a problem for you?"

"No silly, it isn't. I knew the condition you were in before I came back and that didn't stop me then. I'm surprised at you Tenchi, you thought our love is more of the physical than what's in our hearts?"

"No, of course not. It's just that you haven't changed in all these years. You're still beautiful, vibrant and full of life while I'm a decrepit old priest who's on his last legs. Somehow I don't think that's fair to you."

"Well then, we're gonna have to change that now, don't we?"

"Uh Ryoko, you're losing me. What are you talking about?"

"Tenchi, what would you say if I told you that I have the means to cure your disease and maybe restore your youth?"

***********************************

"WWWHHAAATTTT!?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Take it easy Tenchi, All I'm saying is that Washu has found the means to restore you to your younger self and kill off the disease that's killing you. However, the cure may kill you also due to your weaken condition."

"And why didn't Washu tell me sooner?"

"Because you wanted to die as an normal Earthling you twit! Washu wasn't going to go against your wishes. I guess now you found a good reason to live, have you?"

Tenchi was going to say something, but thought twice about it and stayed silent for a few minutes. Ryoko though, had other questions.

"Tenchi, when I found Washu twenty years ago, she explained to me how you and Yosho have aged over the years. I couldn't understand how was that possible since the both of you had the Jurai power. Then she told me what you guys decided to do. Why Tenchi? Why did you renounce the Jurai power? It was your birthright. You could have lived on for hundreds of years. Why turn away a precious gift like that?"

Tenchi had his answer, "Grandpa was the first to make the decision. He kept himself prepared all those years knowing that Kagato was still out there. When I defeated him and Ayeka assumed the throne, he knew that his role in universe was complete so all he wanted now was to die in peace. He lived a full life that a few of us could ever imagine. So one day, he asked Washu if it was possible to remove that Jurai power from him so he can age like any other Earthling. Washu was reluctant at first, since the both of them grew close, but she agreed to do so for the sake of their friendship. The next day she hooked him up to some sort of energy siphoning device and after a couple of hours, his power was gone. Since that day until his death, grandpa lived his life like any other old person. All I know that he died happy and was looking forward to being with grandma and mother."

"And what cause you to make your decision? Why did you renounce the power?"

"Think about it Ryoko, I wanted a normal life and having the Jurai power meant that I would have outlived my wife, my children and my grandkids. What's the use of having such a power if it meant that I would see everyone I loved die before me? So after I married Sakuya, I asked Washu to do the same for me. Again she resisted at first, but I told her that I wanted to go the same way grandpa did. I wanted to be able to die knowing that my children and grandchildren will live on after me. After a few days of arguments, she relented and as you can see, I aged over the years like any other human. It also made sure that my kids and their children would be normal; no powers what so ever. Of course right now, I'm starting to regret that decision now that you're back."

Ryoko flashed a big smile, which had Tenchi confused. She went up to his left ear and whispered, "Tenchi dear, I hate to break it to you, but you never lost your powers…"

"What? Wh-what are trying to say Ryoko?"

"What I'm saying is that Washu couldn't take away your powers. To do so would have been like removing your heart or brain. You would have died on the spot. Instead, she used that device to '_suppress'_ it. Your powers were kept dormant so that it will still be a part of you, but you would never be able to use it. Yosho knew about this, but insisted that Washu didn't tell you about it."

"I don't understand, why would grandpa and Washu hide that from me?" Tenchi asked angrily.

"Please don't be mad Tenchi, it was done to protect you and your family. Since the Royal Family assumed that your powers were taken away, word spread around quickly. It was felt that with no Jurai power, no enemy would bother you since you had nothing worth of value and I would say that Yosho was right…"

"I guess he was, but I wished he would have told me Ryoko."

"He did it because he loved you. Without the knowledge of the power, you went on living your life as a normal person so in my book, everything worked out."

"So you say I have the power within me right? How do I get it to go back 'on'?"

"Well, Washu concluded that in order for the Jurai power to be reawaken within you, another being with the same power would have to assist you, with the help of Tenchi-ken as well."

Tenchi started to feel better at the prospect of being revitalized to his former self. He wrapped his arm around Ryoko's waist as they proceeded to walk back to the house "Well that's good I guess. Now the only thing we need to do is get Sasami or maybe Ayeka to help out since they're family and…"

"That won't be necessary Tenchi, you got someone already to volunteer for the job…"

"Who are you talking about Ryoko?"

"Me silly, that's who!" With that response, Tenchi stopped dead in his tracks, looking stunned once again.

"Wait a minute, you're trying to tell me that you are…"

"I wasn't born on Jurai, but Washu did some tests on me when I saw her last and she discovered that my DNA matches with some Juraian noble that lived about two thousand years ago. He was a member of the Royal Family, but something happened that made him leave in exile and I guess the power he possessed was passed down to his descendents, which explains where I got my powers. Amazing isn't it?"

"Amazing is an understatement, but it does explain a lot of things about your origins. Boy, if Ayeka ever finds out about this…"

"We'll hold on to that thought until we're done with our problem here, ok?"

"Sure, but what does Tenchi-ken have to do with all this?"

"The sword will act as a conduit between my powers and yours. If we both touch it, my power will transfer through the sword and into your body, thereby awakening your powers. God, I'm starting to sound like Washu!"

"Sounds simple enough, but what are the risks?"

"Simply this Tenchi. The reawakening of your powers could cause a lot of stress to your body and possibly kill you. Either you survive it or you don't. This is your decision to make my love. If you decide to stay the way you are, I'll understand."

Tenchi rubbed his chin as he pondered on what to do next. He had the means to by young again and to stay with Ryoko for who knows how many years, but there's the risk of not surviving the transfer of power and thereby dying before having the chance to be with her. Then there the option of playing it safe, to stay old and live whatever time he had left with Ryoko at his side. He needed to decide and decide now. He wasn't going to be indecisive now that his first love is back and let the opportunity of spending an eternity with her slip out of his hands. His face had a determined look as he walked up to her and cupped her face. Ryoko had no clue of what he was about to do, but she wasn't about to complain of what he did next. 

Tenchi stood there quiet for a second, fixating his brown eyes with the golden orbs that were looking back at him. Then he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Ryoko jumped at the sensation of dry lips kissing hers, but she immediately put her arms around his neck and returned his affections. Tenchi had his answer:

"Ryoko, let's do it…"

_ *********************************_

_A/N:_ As promised, here's the storyline from the sci-fi show I watched that inspired me to do this story. A brilliant scientist creates and beautiful android and eventually falls in love with her, and somewhere along the way, the android gains human emotions and loves the scientist in return. Something happens though and the android leaves the scientist. Years later, in a country setting, we see the scientist as an old man, sitting outside in a rocking chair as his children and grandchildren come by for a visit. His wife asks him if he's coming and he says in a while. With everyone's inside a figure approaches the house and at first the old guy asks who is she. As he saw her face, he remembers. The last thing we see is the wife coming out and sees the rocking chair empty and hearing the wind blow. That last part gave me the idea to produce this fic. If anyone remembers that particular episode (it's either outer limits and twilight zone) let me know. 

Well, I thought I was going to wrap this up, but once again ideas kept creeping up into my head. Ain't it wonderful in having a vivid imagination? Well, as you can see, there will be a part four, but I'm pretty sure that it'll be the conclusion, but then again…

If anyone is curious, the idea of Tenchi of having his powers suppressed and not taken out of him was provided by the first Tenchi movie. His mother Achika never used her powers until she confronted Kain, but in exerting too much energy, she died prematurely. I figured that if any Juraian were to lose their power, it would mean instant death. As far as using Tenchi-ken and as an object to transfer Ryoko's power to Tenchi's, remember OVA #1, episode #2 when Ryoko leaned against Tenchi and summoned Ryo-Ohki when they were in Ryu-oh? I'm so glad that I got everything on DVD; they come in so handy.

Anyway, once again I thank you for your reviews. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and the conclusion that's coming later on.

As always, C&C are welcome. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net 

Later, Alighthawk


	4. The Conclusion

*Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics. All others were thought of by me. Any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

** Author's notes: This story takes place many years after "No Need for Conclusions", but with one exception…. ENJOY!!

Second Chance of a Lifetime: by alighthawk

The Conclusion…

"Tenchi, are you sure about this? Maybe you'd want to go home and think about it?" Ryoko kept suggesting to the old priest as they reached the base of the stairway, which led to the shrine.

"Absolutely not. My mind is made up and I'm going to do this. If this means that you and I can be together for a long time, then it's worth the risk."

Ryoko was pleasantly surprised to see Tenchi act this way. She hasn't seen that determined look in his eyes since he went off to fight Kagato. She couldn't stop him then and she surely wasn't going to stop him now. "Ok Tenchi, I can see that this has your blood going. The first thing we need to do is get Tenchi-ken. Where is it?"

"It's at the shrine office. I hid it under the plywood floor decades ago. Seeing that grandpa and myself couldn't wield the Jurai power anymore, I thought it was best that it stayed hidden from prying eyes."

"Good thinking Tenchi, now let me teleport us up there." In an instant, the happy couple materialized right in front of the temple. Katsuhito was spraying water around the temple grounds when their appearance startled him.

"Yikes! That scared the hell out of me! Would you guys mind letting me know when you're going to do that? I nearly died of fright!"

"Kats, you're too young to die of heart failure and besides, you'd need to get used to it from now on." Tenchi answered his grandson.

"Really? Does that means that the both of you are…"

"Really…" Ryoko happily replied, "But save the celebration for later kiddo, there's still one thing that still has to be done…"

"What is it Ryoko? Grandfather?"

"Kats, help me take off the flooring in the office. There's something there that I buried years ago and I need it for my cure."

"Cure? Grandpa, I don't understand…"

"Never mind the questions now, just tell me where it is Tenchi and let me do the rest." Ryoko demanded as she slid open the office door and waited for Tenchi to show her the spot of where Tenchi-ken laid.

Tenchi pointed over to the small desk that kept all his important documents and religious articles. Ryoko simply walked and with one hand shoved the desk to the far side of the room. She then drove her fingers into the wooden boards that kept the Juraian sword hidden from the world for so many years. She managed to rip open a portion of the floor when Tenchi bent down and removed from what appeared to be an old blue and white towel. He unfolded the dirty towel a couple of times until Tenchi-ken was fully visible to all that were present.

Katsuhito was totally surprised. All those years at the temple and never once did he ever suspected that a sword, or at least the hilt of one, was buried under the flooring. Considering that he's almost twenty-five, he surmised that his grandfather must have buried the sword well before he was born.

"Grandpa, why didn't you tell me that you had something under the shrine floor? What's the big secret?" Kats wanted to know.

"It's a long story Kats. Let's just say that at one time I had this great power and this sword here helped me focused that power into an energy blade. After I married your grandmother, I decided to not use the power anymore, but since this sword might attract the wrong people, I decided to put it in a safe place. Right now though, this sword is going to allow Ryoko to help me get that power back and cure my illness."

Kats was still confused over what was happening, but judging from the determined expression on his mentor's face, he was going to take his word for it. He also noticed that Ryoko was smiling happily. Whatever conversation the two of them had, it must have been a good one.

"Tenchi, I think we should do this outside in the middle of the grounds. I don't know what will happen once your powers are reawakened." Ryoko suggested.

"Good idea, let's get this over with before I change my mind" Tenchi agreed as he led himself, his love and grandson back outside and into the morning sun that was cascading the temple with total brightness. Tenchi thought to himself that maybe this was a good omen. Perhaps his ancestors would look upon him with favor and grant him his one true desire. As they reach towards the center of the grounds, Tenchi motioned Katsuhito over to him. There were a few things he wanted to say to him should anything go wrong.

"Grandson, I can't explain to you of what's about to happen here, but there's the possibility that something might go wrong and I may not survive it. If that happens, I just wanted to say that you have been a pillar of strength for me over the last few years Kats, and I couldn't be any more prouder than I am right now. I can honestly say that you are ready to take on the mantle of being the priest of this Masaki shrine."

The young Masaki started to get emotional as he heard his grandfather's praises. He had been there for him over the last five years and was so proud to continue on with the tradition of the shrine, but he never thought that being here to take care of him would be such a meaningful thing to the older man.

"Grandfather, I don't know what to say. Please know that I love you very much and I will do my best to continue on with the custom and traditions that you have taught me. Right now though, I'm more concern about you surviving this…this test."

"Don't worry Kats, I didn't travel half the universe so I can see Tenchi die on me," Ryoko chimed in, "I'll make sure he'll live through this or so help me I'll kill him myself, right lover?"

"I'm really glad that you love me Ryoko, otherwise I be worry about you." Tenchi replied as he scratched the back of his gray head.

"Gramps, what about dad and Achi? How do I explain about your demise?"

"I don't plan on dying yet grandson, but in case I go out today, tell your father not to make a big fuss over my funeral and make sure he buries me properly next to your grandmother. You know how neat she liked to be." Said the old priest as he gave a wink to his young student. 

"Grandpa, I'm serious! What do I…"

"Why don't we wait and see what happens next, ok Kats? You might be surprised of what you see." Ryoko butted in. She could see that Kats was getting worry, but it wouldn't do him any good to start fretting of what could go wrong. As for Tenchi, he needed to focus at the task at hand without any cast of doubt playing in his head. 

Ryoko motioned Katsuhito to move back as she and Tenchi faced each other. Ryoko took Tenchi-ken from its old master and then had the hilt of the sword facing upwards. As she clutched the sword with her right hand, she motioned Tenchi to come forward.

"Tenchi, I want you to grab the sword with both hands while I begin to shift my power into it. You must try to focus and allow the energy to flow from the sword and into you. Washu said that your powers should kick in right after that. She said that this is gonna be painful, but you need to try and endure whatever pain and discomfort that comes your way."

"Is there anything that you can do?" Tenchi asked nervously.

"Once the power starts to awaken inside, it's all up to you. All I can do is pray and hope for the best."

"Will I actually be younger?"

"Washu said so, but she couldn't be sure how young you'd be. Hey, as long as you're not in diapers, I'll be satisfied."

"Cute Ryoko. Well let's do it…"

"Tenchi?"

"Yes Ryoko?"

"I love you… always have and always will."

"And I love you my Ryoko. Now and always…now let's go."

Tenchi walked a couple of steps until he was inches away from Ryoko's face. He then placed both hands on Tenchi-ken, closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all distractions. Ryoko stared at his face momentarily, wondering how will it look after this is over. With an impish grin, she wrapped her left arm around his waist and pressed their bodies closely together. Just before she summoned up her powers, she planted one more kiss on her lover's lips, "For good luck" She whispered to him.

As she pressed her forehead unto his, she began to summon up her Jurai power. A reddish-orange glow began to surround the cyan beauty as she then channeled her energy into the Tenchi-ken and seconds later, the glow jumped onto Tenchi's body. Tenchi didn't feel anything at first. _Maybe Washu was wrong about this? _ He said to himself was he waited for couple of seconds, but then the glow around him began to change from the reddish-orange color to a bright blue. Tenchi then felt this surge of power starting to overcome him; his body began to shake uncontrollably, his breathing was becoming rapid.

Ryoko opened her eyes as she felt her energy returning to her, but was suddenly caught off guard by sudden power surge Tenchi was starting to give off; his Jurai power had returned with a vengeance.

She wanted to go and help him, but the energy he was giving out was starting to build up and that meant that he would be releasing that energy at anytime. From the corner of her eye, she saw Katsuhito walking over to help his grandfather. With the sword in hand, she backed away from Tenchi and flew right at Kats and floated back to the shrine office.

"Ryoko, what are you doing? Can't you see that Grandpa is in pain? You got to do something!"

"There's nothing left to be done Kats. We can only watch from a distance and pray that your grandfather is strong enough to withstand the pain." She answered, but not very convincing. _Please Tenchi! You got to survive this! You just got to live! _

The blue glow that surrounded Tenchi was getting brighter by the second. His insides felt like they were on fire, the pain was unbearable, but he simply refused to die. _I didn't wait all these years to finally be with her so I can die right in front of her eyes! _

His body convulsed once more and with such force. He crumpled to the ground trying with all his might to resist, to fight, and to overcome the powerful force that was trying to come out after so many years being locked up inside of him. As he struggled on, he felt his eyes were ready to burst out. His heart was beating so fast, he thought that it was ready to explode, but he refused to yield to the pain. _I WILL NOT DIE TODAY!! I AM GOING TO LIVE!! I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU!! _ His mind kept repeating those words; they were either going to be his mantra or his last.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Tenchi got on his knees and screamed and when he did that, the blue energy that surrounded him finally exploded out of him. Before the whole area became engulfed in light, he screamed out his lover's name one more time:

"RYOOKOOO!!"

"TENCHI!! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Ryoko instinctively covered Katsuhito with her own body as the light covered everything in sight. Somewhere in the vegetable fields, Ryo-Ohki looked up and saw the blue energy shooting towards the sky. She sensed that this wasn't good and quickly hopped over to the shrine as fast as her paws could take her. 

Seconds later, the light had dissipated, leaving no physical damage. Ryoko turned herself around to see a fallen figure laid out on the ground unconscious. She quickly flew over to him; his body face down when she reached him. As she turned him over, she couldn't believe her eyes, Tenchi had reverted to his younger self. In fact, he looked as though he regressed back to his teenage years, with the exception of his hair, which had grown out to his shoulders. As she started to get excited, she realized that he wasn't breathing at all.

"Tenchi? Tenchi? Damn you, don't die on me now, not when we're so close! Breathe damn it!" Ryoko kept screaming, but the newly young priest wasn't responding. "God please, don't take him from me, I beg you, not after all this!" She knelt beside him as she held him up to her chest and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Ryoko wait… let me see what I can do." Kats yelled as he took his grandfather's body and laid it on the ground. He was taken aback when he saw how young Tenchi had become. Looking at his features, he realized that his did resemble his grandfather's likeness. He shook his head in order to clear his mind of the present situation at hand. He put head on his grandfather's chest to see if he could hear any breathing. He surmised that Tenchi's heart may had gone into shock after experiencing such stress, but there may be time yet to save him.

"Ryoko, you give grandpa mouth to mouth while I compress his chest. There's still a chance that his heart wasn't damaged by the change." 

"Kats, you still think…"

"Don't think Ryoko, just do it!"

Together, they spent the next several minutes trying to revive him. Ryoko kept trying to breathe new life into Tenchi while his grandson feverishly kept pressing down on his chest, praying that his mentor will wake up, after a few a minutes, nothing.

Katsuhito stopped and got up. Ryoko just held on to Tenchi's face, not wanting to let go. She couldn't believe that he was…gone.

"Oh Tenchi…I'm so sorry. I…I shouldn't have come back. I should have…" Ryoko let go of her love and buried her face into her hands, sobbing. Kats just put his head down and put his hand on Ryoko's shoulder, trying in some way to comfort her. "I'm sorry Ryoko…there's nothing else we can do, but this was his decision and in the end we can only hope that Kami is watching over him…"

_"I doubt that very much…"_

"Ryoko? Why did you say that?"

"I didn't say anything Kats…"

"Hey, down here…"

"TENCHI?!? You're alive? You not dead?"

"Well I'm talking to you right now aren't I Ryoko?"

"I…I…I don't believe it! Come here you gorgeous thing you…" In one swift motion Ryoko picked up Tenchi like a newborn baby and cradled him in her arms, smothering him with kisses all over his face.

"Hey now, cut that out! I'm not a kid you know!" Tenchi protested.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that my Tenchi. Your body looks exactly like the day I met you all those years ago."

"Gramps, I don't believe it. You actually look younger than me." Kats added.

"Oh great, now people are going to think I'm underage. Ryoko what happened?"

"Well, I can only assume that your powers reverted to the time when you first used them, which was when you fought Kagato. Washu did say that she couldn't predict on what your body will end up if you survived the experience." Ryoko explained.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't complain then. I'm alive and that what counts."

"Alive and in love, right my pet?" Cooed the happy woman that was now hanging on to her young lover's arms. 

"Hmm, I guess you're right Ryoko, I guess you're right."

Katsuhito couldn't contain his happiness for his grandfather. After years of being alone after the death of his departed wife, Tenchi would begin a new life with the one woman he never stopped loving. There was only one problem…

"Uh gramps? How do you plan to tell the family about this? They're really going to wig out when they see you like this."

"That's something that you're going have to figure out for yourself Kats."

"I don't understand, why do I have to tell them about you and Ryoko for that matter?"

"That's because I plan to take a long overdue 'honeymoon' with my Ryo-chan here."

"Tenchi, you mean it? You want to go away with me?"

"Yes I do. I think you and I need to be alone for a while and get reacquainted again and I do recall that you wanted to go with me somewhere a long time ago. Now that I'm cured, I don't see why we can do so now." 

"Oh Tenchi…I can't really believe this is really happening. All those years of wondering of what might have been; of dreaming maybe one day it can come true and now that I see you in front of me, I…I just can't…" 

Ryoko dropped to her knees; she was so emotional that her legs just got wobbly and had to sit before she fell. Tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks as Tenchi sat besides her on the ground. He took her right hand and squeezed it; letting her know that yes, this was happening and they're together now at last. As the former pirate tried to wipe away her tears, the now young shrine master took his other hand, placed them on her chin so they can gaze into each other eyes. No more lies, no more fears and no more uncertainty; the love they had now was real and everlasting so long as they live.

Ryoko saw the love in her man's eyes and leaned over to kiss him. This time his lips were much more softer than they were a couple of hours ago and much more sensual. Tenchi returned her affections and as they started to explore each other mouths with their tongues, a third party cleared his throat.

*** AHEM * "**Do you guys mind? You got plenty of time to do that stuff later and hopefully in a more private setting? This is a place a worship you know." Katsuhito reminded them.

The lovers broke away from other with wide grins across their faces and got up to face the younger Masaki. "You're right Kats." Tenchi answered, "I guess we got carried away there for a minute…" 

"But what a minute it was!" Said a jubilant Ryoko as she finished her lover's comment.

As all three walked together towards the stairs, Ryo-Ohki was climbing up until she saw them. She meowed loudly, asking Ryoko what happened. "Don't worry Ryo-Ohki, everything turned out fine. See? Look at Tenchi, he's young again; Washu was right."

"MIYA_MIYA" (Hooraaayy! I'm so happy for you Ryoko! What now?)

"Good question. Tenchi, You said that you wanted to leave, but do you want go now? This is all rather sudden."

"Well, I do have to show Katsuhito what has to be done around here, but other than that, I just need to pack some things. By the way, is there any particular place you want to go?"

Ryoko paused for a moment, thinking of where she'd like to go, then her left eyebrow lifted up and an idea popped into her head. "Well, Tenchi if you don't mind, I would like to see the rest of the Earth being that I haven't been here for so long and other than Japan, I really don't know much about this world. We can travel to different places and just enjoy ourselves. What do you think?"

"Love it, but it doesn't matter to me where we go as long as I have you by my side always." Tenchi then turned his attention to his grandson who was feeling like a third wheel right about now. "Kats, there isn't much that I need to tell you. As of right now, you're the head priest of this Masaki shrine and I know that you will do fine."

Katsuhito bowed to his grandfather, "Thank you grandfather, I won't let you down, but what about the family?"

"Tell them the truth. Tell them that an old love of mine came back to see me and that I decided to accept her offer of traveling around the world. Just tell them that and when I get back we'll figure it out from there. Shall we go home?"

Ryoko and Kats nodded as they all walked down the stairs and straight towards the house. For the first time in years, there was a real sense of joy at the Masaki residence and a new mistress of the house as well. Ryoko thought to herself that she would not try to replace Sakuya, but to pick up where she left off and bring in new memories for this household. After traveling the universe for so long, she was back to the one place that truly made her happy and as long as she had Tenchi that was all that she needed.

******************************

EARLY EVENING…

As the sun started to set, two young lovers were lying on top of the roof, enjoying the view. They were cradled in each other arms as the cyan haired girl laid her head on the young man's chest. His hands were gently squeezing her curvaceous body, not wanting to let go_. I could stay like this forever. _He contently said to himself.

"Tenchi…" Ryoko whispered as his train of thought was broken, "Everything's packed and Ryo-Ohki is good to go. Is there anything else left to do? We could leave in the morning you know, I'm in no rush."

"Well there's one place I want to stop by before we go to Hawaii; other than that there's no reason for us to stall any longer. Ready to go my Ryo-chan?"

"Not yet. Just one more reminder of what's going to be in our future," Ryoko said with a sly grin as she reached up and pulled Tenchi down to her for a passionate kiss. As he caressed her face, she broke the kiss to whisper something in his ear, "I love you Tenchi and now that I found you again, I'm never letting you go."

"And I'm never letting you go. My heart is yours, always and forever, my love." And with that, he rolled over on top of Ryoko to resume their kiss.

******************************

TOKYO…2 hours later

It's been a long day for the young ambassador from Jurai. After spending the day with the UN delegates in New York and judging an international cooking contest at the Tokyo Dome, Princess Sasami was looking forward to a quiet night of watching her favorite soaps. As she changed clothes and got comfortable at the embassy living room, the phone rang.

"Damn it, what now?" Grumbled the blue haired girl. She reluctantly got up to answer the phone since the embassy staff was off for the evening. When she picked up, she immediately knew who it was.

"Oh, hello Katsuhito. How ya doing? I'm fine myself, but just exhausted from running around all day. So what can I do for you? Tenchi? He's coming to see me? Well, it's ok I guess, but it's kinda late don't you think? He's on his way already and I should go to the roof to expect him? Ok Kats, what's this all about? It's a surprise and I'm going to be happy about it? All right Kats, I'll take your word for it, but this has better be good. When? Well in that case, I better get up there. Ok Kats, I'll talk to you soon, bye!"

Sasami quickly ran up the hallway stairs, which led to the roof. As she opened the door and looked around, she spotted nothing. After a couple of minutes, she was ready to go back inside and call back Kats to give him a piece of her mind until she heard a meowing sound that she hasn't heard in ages. As she looked up to the sky and saw a familiar black and red spaceship descending towards the embassy, she couldn't help but smile of what she saw and what it meant.

A lone tear trickled out of her eye, tracing a sparkling line down the side of her face. As Ryo-Ohki continued her descent Sasami knew that the carnival was back, and it was never going away again…

{Just a New Beginning…}

********************************

Well, this is the last chapter for this story. I really wasn't planning to do anymore on this since this was meant to be a short story, but after seeing how you guys really liked it, I will comply to your wishes and do a sequel soon enough. I have to admit, I had fun doing this piece and I want to thank all of you for your reviews. I guess I must be doing something right. 

LedZepFan: Sweet line, thanks. And yes, I did have a _really_ good time! LOL!

Hyas: Describing Ryoko's life in the TU storyline wasn't too hard to think about, considering I had Nagi, but if I tried the Ryoko of the OAVs, that might have been a bit more challenging, seeing that she had other issues to deal with other than Tenchi.

Bobr: You weren't kidding!

Maria Cline: Nice of you to drop by. Sorry, since Washu turned 'off' Tenchi's powers before his kids were born, they're not going to display any of the Jurai power. Kats was basically the third party so I don't really have any plans for him other than maybe a cameo appearance in the next one. For some reason I checked your bio & it's nice to meet a fellow X-Men follower. I've been collecting their issues all the way back to '75, when Wolverine, Storm and the rest of the new X-Men came out. Damn, I'm getting old!

Thunder God: Salutations my fellow Agrarian! Believe me, I got every Tenchi series on DVD (Yes, even TiT) and the movies on VHS since I didn't have a DVD player at the time, every graphic novel of the manga and even the two RPG books. I try to be well informed.

Uni.Ani.Girl: Grammatical Errors?!? You try doing this at 3am and see straight after that. (JUST KIDDING) Anyway, you got your trip, but I think after 68 years, Ryoko wants to be more grounded for now.

For everyone else, I really appreciate your positive reviews and hopefully the next story will be to your liking. If you haven't read it yet, I also have another story "The Trial" out now which I been sort of neglecting, but I'll get cracking ASAP!

Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I had fun doing it. As always, C&C are welcome. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net 

Later, Alighthawk


End file.
